


Vatten och Metall

by Ashleopard, soSwedeithurtsmyteeth



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, F/F, Prompt Fic, Swedish, but we will have fun doing it, korrasamimonth, korrasamimonth2019, lol this won't go well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleopard/pseuds/Ashleopard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/soSwedeithurtsmyteeth/pseuds/soSwedeithurtsmyteeth
Summary: 31 prompts for Korrasami month! Expect varied levels of success and lots of fluff! Not particularly set to one universe - just snippets that we will explain as we go along! Rated for language and more mature themes in later chapters.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been awhile (for anyone who knows me and my work). In honor of korrasami month, me (Ashleopard) and my Swedish friend (soSwedeithurtsmyteeth) are trying to write some of the prompts that were listed on tumblr for the official month (korrasamimonth). 
> 
> This first fic was written by the Swede... I'm uploading it because she has to work. She tried to stay within canon for this first one. I also asked her if she wanted to add something for an author's note. I'll list that below. I'll see you all tomorrow for the next installment!
> 
> The Swede: "I can't remember if I have notes." (So nevermind)

“C’mon, c’mon c’mon, work with me here…” 

Asami Sato was late. Oh so very late to her first big meeting at Future Industries and her moped just wouldn’t start. And it was raining owl-cats and duck-dogs outside. Just splendid. The moped hadn’t been itself ever since she accidentally hit Mako with it a couple of days prior to this big meeting, but Asami had thought ‘It’ll be alright’. Well, today was the day it wasn’t alright, and on top of everything, she just broke the key in the ignition.

“Damn it!” She looked at the rest of the key in between her fingers. What should she do now? There wasn’t even a freaking roof to stand beneath the shelter herself from the pouring rain.

When everything seemed to be lost, the rain stopped hitting her head and she looked up at an umbrella made out of the water drops.

“Are you okay there?” a soft voice asked, and Asami was met with cerulean concerned eyes. It was a girl, not older than herself, clad in typical water tribe blue clothing. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail along with wolf tails on either side of her face. Could she be…

“Cause I can help you if you are!” the girl urged her on, enthusiasm clear in her voice. If Asami hadn’t been in the condition she was, she would have thought it was quite endearing.

“I-I’m late for a meeting and my moped broke d-down”, Asami stuttered slowly. She needed to calm down and took a long breath. The girl looked over at the moped next to them.

“Maybe I can fix it!” She walked around it while still making the water umbrella above Asami’s head, before looking back Asami’s way with an confused grin. “Okay I have no idea what I’m looking for here…” She chuckled nervously and lifted an arm to scratch her neck. “But I can give you a ride on Naga to your meeting!” She whistled loudly, and moments later the ground shook, making the puddles vibrate around them. Out of nowhere, a huge polar bear dog came running down the street, only coming to a halt right in front of them. Asami stared wide-eyed at the animal as it licked the girl’s face, seeming just as enthusiastic as her owner to help out.

“I thought polar bear dogs only lived in the wild”, Asami mumbled in awe, all but forgetting why she was so upset in the first place.

“They are. I found and saved her one night when I was five!” the water triber said proudly. “She’s been my best friend ever since.”

“She’s beautiful.” Asami took the steps necessary to stroke the big animal’s head, a gesture the polar bear dog seemed to like a lot.

“Hey! We need to hurry for your meeting!” The girl had already jumped up onto Naga’s back and, without much problem, pulled Asami up behind her. “I’m Korra, by the way!” the girl said brightly, like it wasn’t the worst downpour the city had seen in years. Before Asami could reply the polar bear dog took off. The only thing Asami could do was to grab a hold of Korra for dear life as they rushed down the road.

“But you don’t know where to go!” Asami yelled over Korra’s shoulder, and she could literally feel Korra realizing this too by the way her body tensed beneath her hands.

“... _ shit! _ ” she heard Korra hissed lowly before raising her voice. “Eh haha, yeah so um, where should I take you?” It was kinda endearing, and it made Asami smile.

“Future Industries”.

“Oh you worked at the Future Industries? That’s so cool! You know that Sato guy that owns it is going to sponsor my pro-bending team!”

“That’s very kind of him”, Asami mused.

“Have you met him?” Korra asked, turning her head.

“A couple of times, yes.” She decided to keep it to herself a little while longer, and just enjoy the ride, even though the rain whipped in her face and her clothes were soaked. It wasn’t every day you got to ride on a polar bear dog with the Avatar herself, after all.

The rest of the ride was in comfortable silence. Naga was quick on her feet for being a huge animal, and could cut corners and avoid tiny market stalls with ease. They arrived at the factory building just outside downtown of Republic City and Korra once again helped Asami down.

“Oh wait, you can’t go to your meeting looking like that!” Korra exclaimed. “I-I mean you look fine, great in fact. Wait I mean…”

Asami lifted an amused eyebrow at the rambling Avatar. Was she blushing?

“I’m sorry”, Korra went on, her cheeks definitely a shade darker than before, and she lifted a hand to scratch at her neck. “I-I meant I could bend the water out of your clothes and hair if you like?” She looked so innocent, it was adorable.

“Please.” Asami took a step back and held out her arms questioningly, still a little smirk on her lips.

“Cool, then I’ll just..." Korra moved her arms and hands in flowy like movements. The water from Asami’s clothes was pulled out by an unknown force and into a floating orb between the two girls. Bending had always fascinated Asami; the movements of the body, the element shifting into whatever the bender could think of. It was beautiful, in a way. Mesmerized by the glittering orb, Asami reach out a hand to touch the liquid surface. The orb shifted into solid blue ice star, and her eyes looked up to find a grinning Korra watching her. The ice become water yet again and flew to the side.

“Thank you”, Asami said smiling. “For the ride and drying my clothes.”

“No problem! As the Avatar, I live to serve, you know”, Korra replied with a short bow with her head. “Have a good meeting!” Korra waved a hand before jumping back up on the polar bear dog. “Hey um”, the Avatar said more softly. “There’s this banquet thing Councilman Tarrlok is throwing in my honor…”

Asami watched the now awkwardly nervous Avatar with another amused smile.

“Are you going? I guess it would be nice to see a familiar face among everyone else…” 

Okay maybe it was time to tell her now

“I am”, Asami said instead, because it felt really stupid now to wait this long before telling the Avatar who she really was. And really, Asami was a little starstrucked. “I gotta go to my meeting, but… see you there?”

“Okay, yeah! See you there!”

They watch each other for another moment until Asami had to go inside, but she wouldn’t be late for her meeting thanks to Korra, and she already looked forward to meeting her again very soon.


	2. Poetry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In times of sorrow, people tend to look toward others for inspiration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Ash here again! I actually wrote this one (because apparently I'm the poetic one of the two of us...). I debated a few different ways to approach this prompt. One way that would've been cool would perhaps have been an epic poem, though those are a LOT of work and a LOT of research that I, a recently out-of-school college student, was not prepared for. 
> 
> So instead, we have two(?) poems written in cultural styles that I believe Korra and Asami individually would have been exposed to. The scheme is much more obvious in Asami's, whereas I just took inspiration from certain cultural works for Korra's. 
> 
> Asami's style is actually a popular form of poem! If you can tell me what it is, bonus points for you. ;) Until then, I'll see you all tomorrow! (The Swede will be back for day four).

Asami was scared.

Well, to be fair, everyone was scared. It wasn’t exactly an easy situation to grasp: the Airbenders were being held at ransom for Korra’s life. 

The entire situation left a sour taste on Asami’s tongue. She had been a preteen when she’d picked up her first history book on Airbender culture. It was a guide written by Avatar Aang in his prime - a testimony to the truth of the Fire Nation’s genocide against the Air Nomads and a living legacy of the culture that had been lost. Being naturally curious, Asami had poured over those words for hours, so much so that years later, she could still hear their cadence if she listened hard enough. 

And, if she thought too deeply, she could remember the very first page of the book - the intricate, ink border of weaving tree branches. In the center of the page was the silhouette of a man meditating, directly above the dedication: 

 

_ “‘Some friendships are so strong, they can even transcend lifetimes.’ _

_ For Monk Gyatso, who surely forgot more than I will ever know about what it meant to be an Air Nomad.  _

_ I look forward to seeing you again, be it in this lifetime or the next.”  _

 

For almost two hundred years, the Air Nomads had been all but wiped from existence. They had to do everything in their power to make sure that this culture was not persecuted again.

_ But what does that mean for Korra? _

Sure, it made sense to trade one life for many, but what if that meant losing the Avatar? What if it meant losing someone she loved? 

Korra was sitting alone on a bench, folding the corner of piece of paper. Her eyes were unfocused; Asami couldn’t help but wonder what she was thinking.  _ Maybe I should talk to her.  _ Not about Zaheer, of course. But like something casual. Like anything  _ but  _ the looming possibility of death and genocide. 

“What are you looking at?”

Korra’s head shot up - she must have been lost in thought. “Oh, nothing.” She looked back down to the paper and shrugged. “Just some old Water Tribe poems.”

“Oh?” Asami sat beside her, gaze running over the text. It was shorter than most poems she was used to seeing, but the lines were long. She tried to recall her lessons in school regarding poetry, but couldn’t remember learning anything Water Tribe specific. “I never took you as a fan of poetry.” 

“I’m not,” Korra admitted, still looking rather downcast. “It’s a cultural thing. My father always believed that the hours before a battle were best spent reflecting. It’s important to know what you’re fighting for and who you’re fighting against.” She shook her head at that, folding the paper in a crude fashion before tossing it aside. “I thought that poem would help, since it’s more morally ambiguous, but.” She cut off with an exasperated sigh. “Nothing.”

“Morally ambiguous?” Asami questioned, her brow furrowing. “Do you think what they’re doing is right? Holding the lives of the new Air Nation at stake, after almost 200 years?”

“No!” she exclaimed quickly. When she noticed her outburst, she took a deep breath before continuing. “I just think that they aren’t entirely wrong. Maybe the world no longer needs an Avatar. There is always going to be chaos and conflict, no matter where I go. Maybe the natural balance _ is _ imbalance.” 

“Even so, it doesn’t mean you shouldn’t be here,” Asami argued. “The Avatar is part of that balance! Maybe the role of the Avatar has changed, but the symbol hasn’t. You represent hope to everyone,” Asami put her hand on Korra’s shoulder. “Especially to those who stand beside you.” 

Korra nodded. She didn’t smile, but her gaze softened. “Thank you, Asami.” 

“Of course.” She rubbed her shoulder a little before letting go, eyes training back to the slightly crumpled paper on the bench beside Korra. “Do you want to go back to your poetry?” 

She snorted. “Nah. It kinda sucked anyway. I could totally write better.” 

“You should,” Asami insisted, nudging her teasingly. “You could make a book. I would so read it.” 

Korra laughed. “A poetry book? In this economy? Yeah right.” She rolled her eyes light-heartedly. “Let’s get over all this Red Lotus business first, then I’ll maybe think about it.” 

“You promise?”

Her eyes twinkled. “Yeah. I promise.”

* * *

 

 

Asami forgot all about the joke promise until Korra was leaving for the South. At the time she hadn’t known what to make of the quickly exchanged envelope, but that night as she reflected it in her study, she very clearly remembered their exchange. 

 

_ She wakes to the light of the moon, _

_ She traipses, empowered in it’s light, _

_ She hunts in the holes in the glacier, _

_ She sleeps will a full belly at light, _

_ She treks the stars, her paws are worn, _

_ The trees grow tall and grim, _

_ But when the spirits dance at night, _

_ She knows she’s home again.  _

_ As the polar-dog roams, as the tiger-seal swims,  _

_ As things will go their way,  _

_ She keeps on searching, her journey long, _

_ Her heart will never stray.  _

 

She held her pillow to her chest as her eyes teared up. She usually tried to keep herself busy when she felt this bad, but it was much too late to go to work and she wasn’t quite sure that the cold, lonely garage of the estate was the place she wanted to be at the moment (in these times, the garage was as good as haunted to her fragile mind). 

Despite the promise of the poem - that she would still be with them, even if in spirit - Korra’s absence seemed to drain her energy like a hole in her chest. She sobbed into her pillow, knowing from years of therapy that she had to ride it out. 

It didn’t make it suck any less.

It wasn’t until later that she would consider writing a reply.  _ Not today.  _ Her eyes were sore, her nose was runny, and the last thing she wanted to do was be awake to see what would happen next.  _ Maybe in the morning.  _

* * *

_ My dearest Korra, you inspire me. _

_ Your endurance, your determination, _

_ To see you prosper, it fills me with glee, _

_ To see you succeed is my foundation. _

 

_ If I compare you to a summer’s night,  _

_ My infatuation is transparent.  _

_ Your smile blinds me til it’s dying light, _

_ Your vibrancy renders me a querent. _

_ Though you now settle, a full sea away, _

_ We, who you have left behind, know no bounds. _

_ For if your eyes settle on the north bay, _

_ Our beliefs for you will not be downed. _

_ Now I step away, please keep in your heart, _

_ The love sent your way, even when apart. _

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Turtleduck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami learn to feed the turtleducks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. It's me (Ashleopard). I don't have much to say on this chapter besides it's cute. Tomorrow we will have the Swede coming back to show off her work! Thank you all for the lovely comments - it always helps the motivation for us tired writers! I hope you all enjoy!

Asami loved Saturdays.

They always started with blueberry pancakes. Then, depending on the weather, she would swim or go to the park, or sometimes even practice reading. If she was really lucky, her father would take her down to the company and show her all the latest technology (she was already showing interest in cars - her dad was positively thrilled).

However, on a slightly chilly morning in the middle of spring, her father was in a meeting. She usually would be quite dismayed, but he had promised her she could do anything else she wanted that day. It had been with a bit of light coaching that she decided she wanted to have a playdate with her best friend - the five-year-old girl named Korra. 

Korra had moved to Republic City the previous year from the South Pole. She was loud, blunt, and a bit rough around the edges. Apparently she was also the Avatar. But, most important to the young, introverted heiress, she was a friend. 

They had ventured onto the land surrounding the Sato Estate and were exploring the terrain under the careful eye of both of their mothers. Yasuko had tried numerous times to convince Senna that she could handle both of the kids, though Senna had persisted, insisting that she was more than happy to keep her company (and extinguish any possible fires). 

It was around midday when Asami found the pond. It was not a natural pond - obviously put in place by the groundskeepers - but it was enough to catch her attention. “Korra!” she called, delighted. “Look!” 

Korra ran to stand next to her, panting and a bit red in the face (she had been running almost nonstop for half the morning). “W-what?”

“Pond!” Asami pushed herself down the shallow slope and came to a stop right at the water’s edge. “Turtle!” she called, hoping to get Korra’s attention. There was a loud thudding before Korra nearly tumbled into her.

“Where?”

“There!” she pointed to where the shell of the creature was floating in the water. As they watched, it’s head poked up from the water and shook its head. 

“No, Asami. That’s a duck!” Korra insisted, squinting and leaning over the water as she tried to get a better look. “She's got beak. Stripey face. She’s a duck!” 

“But only turtles have the shells!” Asami insisted. “See?” One of the three babies surrounding the bigger turtle cowered in it’s shell. “Turtle.” 

“Actually, it’s a turtle-duck.” Asami hadn’t heard her mother approaching until she was almost directly behind them. “We brought some bread along for them. Korra, do you want to help us feed the turtle-ducks?” 

Korra’s bright blue eyes widened in excitement. “Yes please!” She glanced to her own mother, as if looking for permission, and speedily jumped to Mrs. Sato’s feet. “Show me how! Show me how!” 

“Well first we need to stop jumping,” Mrs. Sato chuckled, her hands resting on Asami’s shoulders. “We take a piece of bread like this,” her hands guided Asami’s, even though the girl had done this before. “Crumble it in our hands, and toss it out to them!” she led Asami through the motions, to which Korra nodded enthusiastically. “Did you get that all?”

Both of the girls nodded vigorously. 

“Alright. Try it!” 

Asami took a fist of bread and crumbled it as her mother had instructed, feeding it to the now very interested turtle-ducks. The mother had started gobbling up the bigger chunks and the hatchlings followed suite. Asami smiled over at her friend, whose shoulder was being held by her mother as a restraint. “Be careful, Korra,” Senna warned, “we don’t want to spook the mama.”

“Why not?” Korra asked.

“Because,” she patient mother continued. “If she thinks her babies are in danger, she might get mad at you.” 

Korra blinked, brow furrowing. “Why?”

“Because.” This time is was Asami’s mother who spoke, as she wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist and pressed her cheek against her daughter’s. “A mother will go to great length to protect her babies.” Asami groaned and tried to wriggle free of her mother’s grasp.

“Moooomm!” 

Yasuko laughed and let her go. Asami jumped away, looking to her friend. “C’mon Korra! Let’s go!” 

Korra ran after her as they started around the pond to look for more turtle-ducks. Thankfully, neither girl would quite remember that day, though in the years to come, Asami would have the vague memory of laughter and her mother’s hugs. 

 


	4. Occult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami experience the Spirit Glacier Festival for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej hej! I think I ended up with this prompt because Ash thought it was weird Swedes dressed up as witches for Easter. (It's not _that_ weird...)
> 
> At first I thought I'd do something with Midsummer celebrations for this one, but then after some research I realised Midsummer has always been a Christian thing all this time and not even a little hedonic so ya'll got this instead.
> 
> Enjoy ha de gött hej!

Asami was a little anxious about today. Korra had invited her to the Southern Water Tribe to celebrate the Glacier Spirits Festival for the first time. When Korra asked her, Asami had been upmost excited; going to the South, see Korra’s childhood home, experience the festival… which she had no idea what it was to be honest. Or, that was until Bolin filled her in.

“Oh yeah, they like summon Spirits you know? And to do that they do all these really freaky things, like you have to sacrifice otter-penguins for the Spirits to take a earthly form? Oh and then have a big mass where you kill the Spirit and drink their blood.”

Asami of course didn’t believe him but when Mako and Opal  _ and _ Jinora had said it was all true, well, that’s where she at right now.

 

“Hey beautiful.” She felt a pair of strong arms embracing her from behind, and a smiling pair of lips pressing light kisses on her neck. “You ready to go? The sun goes down in a few hours”, she continued softly, making the butterflies in Asami’s stomach going in all kinds of directions.

“I’m ready”, she said and turned around to look at the best person in the universe. Korra had tied up her short hair in a traditional warrior’s wolf tail, kind of the same do she had back when her hair was longer, and wore a more traditional water tribe coat than her regular one.

“I like the hair, that tiny tail you got going is very cute”, Asami remarked while reaching out to feel the soft hair between her fingers.

“Thanks”, Korra blushed slightly, a good look on her if you asked Asami. “I miss my long hair sometimes, but this is so much nicer in the city”, Korra continued thoughtfully.

“Well, for what it’s worth, I love all your hairstyles”, Asami smiled cheekily and leaned forward to press her lips against Korra’s. 

 

So, it might have taken the girls a little longer to get ready than anticipated, but yet they managed to get downstairs to join Korra’s parents down to the festival, which was…

“A fair?” Asami asked quite surprised. Bolin didn’t mention anything about a fair. Maybe you could buy all items needed for the summoning and sacrifices and what not here before the actual mass.

“Yeah, it’s gotten quite the tourist attraction in the later years, but it’s fun. C’mon lets go to the food market first!” Korra pulled at her girlfriend’s arm to follow her down a road filled with people from all over the world. There was different vendors selling knick knacks, game stands where you could win fluffy plush animals and then there was the food market that consisted of (or what Asami felt like) thousands of food stands (it was around 20 but oh well).

Korra wanted to have a taste of everything, so Asami bought her enough food stamps to cover most of the stands. When the food was in their bellies, Korra took Asami to the games so she could win a fluffy airbison for her girlfriend (Asami could win one herself but let Korra have her fun). They went through the market and Asami found beautiful handcrafted jewellery in different shapes and colours. Then her eyes fell on another stand, full with otter penguin skins and statues made of glass.

“Oh, we need to get two of these!” Korra called out upon seeing the stand and walked towards the skins. So, this is where you get the sacrifices?

“Are they enough? Shouldn’t it at least be meat or something?” Asami asked a little confused.

“What?” Korra asked just as surprised. “I’m sure there’s some jerky too somewhere if you want?”

“Oh, uh I don’t know? You know better than I do”, Asami shrugged. She thought they needed an alive animal but Korra must know what works and not.

“Well, I’m full but I guess we can have some for later.” Korra looked around the market for a vendor that sold jerky and got a small bag containing snack sized jerky. 

Perhaps they were just summoning a small Spirit and didn’t need more than that, Asami figured. Maybe she should give them one of the necklaces she bought as well, just in case. 

 

They ventured through the fair twice before Korra thought it was time to leave, and Asami was… well, a little terrified, but at the same time she didn’t want Korra to think she was disrespecting her culture by not going with her to the mass. 

Except, after walking for ten minutes they reached the top of a hill, overlooking the fair and Harbour City. More people had gathered here as well, and Korra placed one of the otter penguin skins on the ground and sat down. She looked up at Asami, smiling the lopsided grin of hers. “You wanna sit between my knees?”

Asami smiled back and took a seat in front of Korra, feeling the warmth that radiated from her girlfriend made her feel immensely more calm. Korra pulled the second skin around them for extra warmth and shelter from the light breeze. 

“Are you comfortable?” Korra asked gently, nuzzling her nose into Asami’s neck, sending shivers down her spine.

“Yes, thank you”, Asami smiled and turned her head so she could steal a kiss.

It went silent between the two girls for a moment, looking at other people arriving to the hill, most of them with warm blankets like Korra had gotten for the girls, some made a sofa out of the snow to sit on, other sat directly on the ground. Asami couldn’t see any altar or stuff that would go under the ‘typical sacrificial things’ or cups ready to be filled with Spirits blood anywhere. Weird? Although it calmed her that she didn’t see any of that, she wondered why.

“Hey, Korra”, she said slowly to get the other girl’s attention. “I don’t think I want to kill and eat a Spirit. Is that okay?”

Korra just stared at her for a moment, like she could not believe what Asami just said. Like how dare she?!

“You don’t want to do what now?” 

“I-I totally respect your customs and way here and if you still want to make the sacrifice and drink the Spirits blood it’s fine by me -”

“Asami!” Korra interrupted her with the most confused grin Asami has ever seen. “Making sacrifices? Eating Spirits- Who told you that?”

Now Asami was confused. “Bolin? And Mako and Jinora said so too.” By the look Korra is giving her right this moment, Asami got a feeling that she’s been played. “It’s...not true, isn’t it?”

Korra tried her hardest not to let the giggles out when she said “I’m sorry” but of course she couldn’t last another second looking at Asami’s adorable pouting lips and she cracked.

“Babe… you’re supposed… supposed to be the smart… one”, she barked in between laughter, already wiping away tears from her eyes, and okay, it  _ maybe _ was pretty stupid and silly and Asami may have laughed a little (lot) too.

“I was sceptic in the beginning!” she exclaimed, laughing all the same. “But then everyone confirmed it so I… believed them!” 

Korra only laughed harder, and the two girls kept laughing for a good two minutes before calming down. The sky had since long shifted from sunset pink into a night sky filled to the brim with stars. Damn, Asami had never in her life seen so many stars before.

“It’s really beautiful here”, Asami whispered as to not disturb the peace. She felt Korra tighten her hold around her waist.

“The Spirits are here. Look”, Korra whispered back in anticipation.

Out of nowhere, the sky shifted to shimmering green and turquoise beams of lights and a wave of awe:s came from the audience on the hill. Like thick strokes of a paintbrush did the aurora lights danced above their heads, colouring the night sky in the most wonderful way. Korra told Asami about how back in the day, the people of the Water tribes believed the lights were Spirits departing from this world to join the Spirits World.

No sacrifices, no big mass and Spirits drinking for extra energy, and although Asami might have been (for scientific research purposes of course) interested about how the Water tribers performed these occult things, she was very content how the evening played out.


	5. Seasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The balance is upset in the Sato household when some insensitive things are said. Will the young couple be able to overcome their differences and remember the most important things???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I (Ashleopard) completely forgot about this chapter until last night.... anyway I was getting a bit overwhelmed by the cheesy and poetic aspects so I decided to add some conflict. Don't worry, it doesn't end sad. I'm a slut for hurt/comfort. ;)

Korra was not happy, to say the least. Actually, she would go so far as to say she was upset. Angry, even. Pissed off, if you want to put it that way.

Granted, she was far from a stranger to such a feeling. Very often she would get riled up at some world leader or another. In her youth she was even a bit of a spitfire. While she could almost admit she missed the wild-tempered, spontaneous mixed-bag of a teen, she had outgrown a bit of that rage and now, at the ripe age of 24, often wondered how she’d even had the energy to carry all that intense passion everywhere.

Most nights she just wanted to eat dinner and fall asleep on the couch with her wife. Said wife, however, was the problem right now.

“The vacation isn’t even until next summer!” she said heatedly. “I don’t see what you’re complaining about. We never visit the South Pole, and we never take vacations!” Their honeymoon had been four days in the Spirit World, which was pretty good considering Asami’s schedule. “All I’m asking is for a couple of weeks to visit my home. Is that too much?”

“No,” Asami tried to reason (though Korra was far from reasoning right now). “And I never said that I didn’t want to visit the South Pole. All I said was that, after a long, cold winter at home, why would we go for a long, cold vacation? We can visit Harbor City, but we can also go someplace warm _and_ culturally significant.” She held up a poster. “Like Ember Island!”

Korra scowled. “Why the _hell_ would I want to go to Ember Island?”

“Meat on sticks!” Asami’s voice had raised a bit in agitation. “Stupid theatre! I heard they were working on a rendition of your ‘Epic Battle with the Red Lotus’.”

Korra pinched the bridge of her nose. “Asami. I would really rather not relive the most traumatic experience of my life.”

“Yeah, I kinda figured,” Asami sighed in defeat.

Of course, the mere mention of that incident made her stomach curdle. It may have been years ago, but she didn’t particularly enjoy discussing it - especially when she was already upset. “Y’know, I think I’m going to take Naga for a walk.” She headed towards the front door, grabbing a jacket from the coat hanger.

“Where?” Asami asked, her voice sharper than usual.

She shrugged vaguely. “I just… need to clear my head. Okay?” She glanced back, feeling very heavy when she saw Asami’s hurt expression.

Regardless of how she felt, Asami nodded. “Okay.”

“I’ll be back before 9.” That would give her enough time to calm down.

“Alright. Be careful.”

“I will.”

* * *

 

Fall in Republic City always brought many joys. There were flavoured drinks and candy and very general pre-Holiday cheer. For Korra, it also brought a slight sense of painful nostalgia. Something about the crisp sea breeze near the bay would remind her of her childhood - even of the few years before she was in the compound. She would remember her village preparing for the Winter Spirits Festival. Or of the harvest imports that would bring vegetables that were usually harder to come by. And, if the clouds were darker and the temperature just right, she would remember the soft snows that always drew her outside as an adventurous child.

None of that felt the same in Republic City, where the lights lit up the night. Where the very specific culture of her tribe was usually brushed under the rug. Even where the sea breeze usually carried the smell of gasoline. All of those and, she was almost ashamed to admit it, she missed her parents.

She would never really say it, but she still wasn't used to summer in the city. It was too hot - too sticky. And she had to brush and bathe Naga almost every day! She’s the Avatar, for fuck’s sake! She doesn’t have time for that!

At least it seemed Naga was starting to enjoy the cool weather. Korra felt a bit lighter as her faithful companion ran ahead of her to the beach, where she started snapping at the waves. Despite being pretty happy here as well, she seemed to miss the sea from the South. And snow - Naga _loved_ snow.

They walked for a while down the shore as it led them to the end of the city lines. Korra liked this spot in particular. From one side, it was a beautiful pan of the city at dusk - almost a testament to everything Korra really did love about it. Everything it stood for to both her and her beautiful, lovely wife. And, from the other side, the mountains reached up into the thick, inky night. There were no lights, no signs of civilization. Just the natural beauty of the land. She liked coming here because it always made her think about duality, and how neither side was particularly wrong. There was no right side to this pan, just two different sides. Two different parts of her, perhaps.

She sat down and stared out at the bay where Avatar Aang’s statue could be seen as it watched the city he so loved. The sun was sinking lower and lower; a couple of stars struggling to find a place in the sky.

Korra was just beginning to worry about the time when the sound of a distant motor interrupted her thoughts. As the minutes passed, she identified a small silhouette approaching her on bike. She shook her head, fighting off a faint smile. _What is that dumb idiot doing now?_

Once she was close enough, Asami dismounted. “Korra!” she called.

“What?” Korra yelled back.

Asami jogged towards her. “I thought I would find you here.” She plunked down to her knees on the sand next to Korra, cheeks red and hair wind-swept around where her helmet had set.

Korra glanced around. “Um, yeah?”

Asami knelt forward and folded her arms around Korra’s shoulders. It was one of those awkward, dorky side-hugs that melted Korra’s heart. “I’m sorry. I was being stupid earlier. We can go to the Fire Nation anytime. I was thinking about it and I know what it’s like to… to miss your parents.” She loosened her grip, leaving her cheek to rest on her wife’s. “And I know it must be hard, sometimes. Especially because I know you really do love the South.” She shook her head, pulling back a few inches to look Korra in the eye. “We’ll go to the south for a few weeks next summer. And, let’s be real. We’re rich. We’ll find time for another vacation eventually.”

Korra felt a bit of the tightness in her chest lighten. She sighed, letting the air leave her lungs so she could take a new, easy breath. “Thank you,” she murmured, leaning forward to give Asami a quick peck. She rested her temple against Asami’s. “I - I just want to check up too, y’know? It would be just like my dad to wage war on the fucking tiger seals or some shit without telling me. Really!” She continued as Asami giggled. “Nobody should ever have given him power! Last time we were down there, he was arguing with my mom about the new sweet shop! He was telling her that chocolate was just packaged polar-bear dog poop.” She shook her head, remembering how long it had taken to get him to just try the damn chocolate. “I can’t let them go unsupervised.”

“Apparently.” Asami settled into a more comfortable position by her wife, arms still around her. Korra shifted and put her arm around the small of her back and smiled. As much as she loved the cold, there was nothing quite a soothing as her wife’s body heat.

“Thank you for understanding.”

Asami kissed her cheek. “Of course, dear. Are you ready to head home?”

“Soon,” Korra promised. “I think Naga is still swimming.”


	6. One Drunken Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi hello!   
> This one is modern au and slightly based on true events?  
> Maybe not quite what I had in mind but here it is, hope ya like :3

Since one o’clock that first monday in August, Asami and the rest of her coworkers at the local Zoo celebrated their first monday off work by participating in a race. What kind of race you might ask? It was the annual tram race. And the rules were simple: Take the tram one stop, get off and get to the nearest water hole (they had already decided which ones) buy a beer or cider with at least 5,0% alcohol in it and drink it in 30 minutes. When the time was up, you took the tram again and went to the next stop, and so on. No other drinks or food was allowed with exception for the 11th stop which was an hour food break. Every 5th stop was shot stop and if you cheated or threw up or just didn’t make it in time, you were out of the race.

Asami had been in hard training to make it further than the 3rd stop this year, and actually managed all the way to the 7th before Opal took her cider to ‘help her out a little’. One of the judges saw it, of course, and she was kicked out from the competition. And maybe that was for the best, she was drunk enough in her opinion, and during the food stop her friend Mako was so out of it he threw up at the McDonalds and had to be taken home.

“Nooo I’m not  _ that _ druhnk c’mooooon Samiii”, Mako complained, his eyes half open, half squinting because of the sunlight. “Or maybe I am..” He staggered back and forth until his eyes fell upon the open-air seating of the bars next to the fast food restaurant and who was sitting there. “Oh Spirits, Korra must think I’m disgustingg”, he groaned in despair. Mako really liked Korra, and they had went on a date not too long ago.

“I’m sure she doesn’t think so”, Asami said kindly with a sad smile. She really liked Korra too, more than a friend wise, but Mako had expressed his feelings weeks before herself and she wasn’t the kind of friend that would ruin the other’s chances. So she took a step back and was supportive and happy for Mako. “We should try and get a cab”, she continued but Mako was already on his way over to Korra. She was already drinking away for the 12th stop.

“Kooorra!”, Mako leaned heavily on the railings between them. “Imma goo home, ‘Sami ssays I need to.”

“I think ‘Sami’s right about that”, Korra chuckled and glanced back at Asami who was standing a little further away. “Are you coming back later?” Korra asked her.

“I think so, if I can find you guys. It wouldn’t be too hard though”, Asami smirked.

“You’re really prettyy today…” Mako said drunkenly to Korra. 

“Thanks, Mako”, Korra smiled. Or well, she hadn’t really stopped smiling. “Don’t forget to drink some water before you pass out okay?”

“Ye ye…” Mako waved her off and staggered back to Asami so she could take him home. 

 

The ride was quite uneventful. It only took five minutes with a cab to Mako’s flat so he didn’t really had time to do something stupid. Asami helped him getting that tall glass of water and some painkillers for the imminent headache he most certainly will acquire in a few hours. When he was tucked in safely in his bed and a couple of sorries to the roommate, she was off to look for the others again. Like she thought, it wasn’t very hard to find them. Asami knew the route they took, and she texted Jinora who was sober and one of the judges to confirm where they were. 

 

But of course, as soon as she stepped off the tram Asami found an exceptionally drunk Opal held up by Korra on the stop.

“Hi!” Korra lit up when she saw Asami. “Could you maybe help me take Opal home? She’s really out of it”, she continued with a small chuckle.

“No you can’t call my boyfriend please he has work tomorrow!”, Opal pleaded desperately to Korra.

“Opal, it’s only 6pm, he’s not sleeping yet”, Asami shook her head at the best friend. 

“It’s so late I don’t want to wake hiim”, she kept whining.

“Well, okay, we won’t wake him. Just give me your phone so you don’t lose it.”

Opal is stupid when she’s drunk, and had no problems giving away her things when asked to. Korra took the phone to look for Opal’s boyfriends number.

“...Is it… Hunny bunny Boo boo?” she asked.

“His name is Bolin, so I guess?” Asami shrugged and helped Opal sitting down on the nearest bench while Korra made the call.

“Uh, Hi, Bolin? This is Opal’s coworker Korra”, Asami heard Korra explaining the situation and asked for directions to take her home. She hung up shortly afterwards. “Line 1 goes all the way to his flat.” Conveniently, tram line 1 stopped where they were, so all they had to do was to sit and wait for five minutes. It fell silent after that, except for Opal’s whines every now and then. 

“Not exactly how I envisioned the rest of my night to go”, Asami said when it felt awkwardly silent, which is kind of weird because she had several beers in her system and shouldn’t feel awkward.

Korra chuckled a little. “Yeah, Mako really seemed out of it.” 

“Oh, he was alright”, Asami giggled, and then Opal giggled next to her. “He thought you were going to hate him forever.”

“He can be so dramatic huh?” Korra laughed now, the way drunk people laugh, and also people that’s irresistibly cute. Asami couldn’t help but grin. “I would never hate him, even if he’s puking his guts out in the middle of the day”, she continued and shrugged slightly. “Who would even do that? Hate someone for that? So stupid.”

“You do stupid shit and think stupid shit when you’re drunk”, Asami concluded with a shy smile.

“And sometimes, you do pretty great things”, Korra said, more to herself but loud enough to Asami to overhear her over the sound of the tram rolling in.

 

It took Opal approximately ten seconds to fall asleep on the tram. Drooling away on Asami’s shoulder and very cute top, and other than her snores, it was quiet. Korra sat on the opposite side of the walkway, casually looking out the window. The sun lit up her face and those blue eyes sparkled like the sea. It almost felt like a private moment but Asami just couldn’t stop looking.

Korra turned to look back at her, and Spirits fuck Asami got all jittery inside. And at the same moment she felt so guilty to feel like that. Mako said it first, and he was dating Korra. Not Asami. So why couldn’t she just look away…

“ _ Next stop, Little Ba Sing Se _ ”, the androgynous voice of Republic City tram service announced through the speakers.

“That’s us”, Korra spoke calmly, her eyes not leaving Asami’s.

The tram had to do that awful hard stop it fucking always do for Asami to finally look away because she almost hit her head in the seat in front of her and when it fully stopped it took the both of them to even get Opal off. Fortunately for the three girls, Bolin the boyfriend was waiting on them at the stop. 

“Hey, Bo”, Asami greeted him. “Here’s your little princess!” she tried to sound like Maleficent, but she probably just sounded drunk. 

Bolin grinned at her none the less and helped them by lifting his girlfriend bridal style. “She was upset you called me?” 

“Oh yeah, she thinks it’s in the middle of the night and didn’t want to disturb you since you had work tomorrow?” Korra recalled from memory.

Bolin just smiled at his sleeping girlfriend. “Considerate even when drunk. And that’s why I love this weirdo”, he chuckled, looking nothing but very much in love. It was sweet, if anything. “Thank you so much for taking her all the way here, I really appreciate it”, he continued.

“No problem, man. I’m just glad she’s in good hands”, Korra replied.

“I’ll tell her to call you tomorrow, Asami. Good night!” He left the two girls at the tram stop, and everything got silent again.

“So”, Korra started after a moment. 

“So…” Asami repeated, her hands pushed down into the pockets of her jeans. 

Korra smirked a little. “Well, I guess we should at least take the tram back into town.”

“I uh, yeah, yes. We should.” Ugh why was she sounding like a drunk idiot?

“There’s one right here”, Korra nodded at the tram arriving, and they entered one of the three wagons, easily found two empty seats next to each other.

Asami tried not to stare at Korra like she did the last time, and why not making herself feel even worse about thinking those thoughts by bursting out “Mako told me about your date”.

Korra seemed a little surprised by the outburst, but kept her cool. “Yeah?”

“Yes”, Asami looked down at her hands that had gotten sweaty all of the sudden. “He really likes you.” Oof. Way to rub it in why don’t you Sams.

“He does, doesn’t he”, Korra said lowly. Asami could see in the corner of her eye that Korra was looking out the window. “He’s a nice guy and all, but he’s not the one  _ I _ like.”

That sentence sent shivers down Asami’s spine, and the butterflies all but went so crazy again her stomach hurt. When Asami finally dared to look up, Korra was watching her, with a look Asami had only once before gotten from Korra, only minutes before Mako made his move. 

She tried to push down those forbidden feelings but damn, it was hard. Especially when Korra seemed to be getting closer, her lips slightly open, how did they got so invitingly close…

Asami closed the small distance between them, only barely ignoring the guilt sitting deep in her stomach, because this kiss, this kiss was probably the most wanted kiss in all her life. And it felt magical. 

They kissed for a while, all until the speakers announced their stop, and it was when the spell was broken that Asami let the guilt wash over her.

“We can’t do this”, she said sadly when they had gotten off the tram. The sun had gone down by now, the only thing lightning up Korra’s wonderful features and emotion in her face was the street lamps.

“I can’t do this”, Asami continued. “Mako’s a good friend of mine, I can’t do this to him.”

“I’ll tell him. Tomorrow”, Korra said taking her hand. Her hands was warm and soft to the touch. The butterflies stirred for a second time. “I was already planning on telling him, even if the night hadn’t gone this way.”

Asami smiled shyly. “It’s a pretty good ending of this night, though”, she spoke quietly, looking down at their entwined fingers. “Maybe when all this with Mako is settled we could get coffee.”

She could literally hear the smile in Korra’s voice. “I’d like that.”


	7. In The Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami adventure through the spirit world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if this is wish fulfillment or WHAT but here it is

The spirit world was  _ amazing.  _

The last few times she’d been here, Korra had been either fighting evil spirits or tracking down anarchists. She hadn’t spent much time exploring or appreciating the landscape for what it was: wild and beautiful. 

Though it didn’t hurt that the woman beside her also matched that description perfectly. 

It was a few days into their trip when they stumbled across the lake. At first Korra had been stunned to silence. She had journeyed through most of the Earth Kingdom in search of wellness and enlightenment and had seen many great and beautiful things. From the mysterious shores of Lake Laogai, to the nearly uninhabitable Si Wong Desert, to the swamp that pulled them together. Through all of that, however, nothing seemed to quite compare to the expanse of nature that was spread before them. 

And of course, they’d been hiking for days. Korra was starting to feel a bit ripe at that point (though she couldn’t imagine Asami smelling of anything other than flowers). So, it had been at her suggestion that they had traded their gear out for swimsuits and raced to the water. 

They spent the whole day exploring the edges of the water. Korra had met a lot of spirits, but hadn’t been expecting so many to be hiding in the shallow pools surrounding the lake. Asami (ever the brilliant one) tried to record their findings, though eventually deemed it hopeless, seeing as spirits couldn’t be sorted and organized like the species from their world. Regardless, she seemed to like poking around under the nearby rocks to see what they would turn up.

But midday turned to afternoon, which turned to evening, which soon started sinking into a rather vibrant dusk. Korra was ready to call it a day as her muscles were aching after all the excitement. “Hey Asami, I think we should get a camp ready for the night.” 

“Probably.” She glanced over her shoulder to where Asami was wringing out her hair, eyes fixed on the bleeding rays of the sun. “Let’s change into some dry clothes first.”

“Oh, yeah. Good idea.” 

Asami’s humored eye roll was enough to substitute for the sun. “Come on then, silly. We haven’t got much time to waste.” 

Korra happily traded her soaked and sandy swimsuit for her typical tank top and sweats before grabbing her gear. “Are you decent?” she called.

“Yeah. Do you have the sleeping bags?”

Korra nodded, walking towards the sound of Asami’s voice as she glanced inside her backpack. “Yup! That means we just have to f.. find…” 

Asami had changed into shorts and a tank top. She was trying to pull her hair into a bun with very little success - little strands were escaping and her top was getting soaked. “Do you need help?” Korra asked, unable to hide the amusement from her voice. 

“It’s fine.” Asami shook her head. While it seemed heavy, the bun held together well enough. “Let’s get to work.” 

Their well-practiced routine meant they had camp set up within a few minutes. Korra helped heat up some water for tea and Asami steeped it. By the time the moon made its appearance, Korra had nearly finished her cup. She’d ventured a few feet away from the camp to lay on the grassy hill overlooking the lake. 

“Enjoying the view?”

“ _ Spirits _ .” Korra shook her head, dumbstruck, and scooted aside as the other woman joined her. “Asami, I’ve never seen anything quite as breathtaking as this.”

“Me neither.” Asami sat with her legs folded up to her chest, staring out across the lake. “If I had known the Spirit World was this beautiful, I would’ve had you bring me here years ago.”

Korra snorted. “Like you had that choice!”

Asami smirked, turning to looking at Korra. “Excuse you! I am the CEO of a very popular and technologically advanced company! If I want something, I can usually get it.” 

Korra couldn’t help but smile - it wasn’t like Asami to take advantage of her titles like that, which was probably why it was so funny.  “Yeah, but it wouldn’t be the same.”

She seemed to think on that for a moment before agreeing. “You’re right.” She shifted her weight and set her head on Korra’s shoulder, causing the poor girl’s heart to flutter. “I’m glad we’re doing this now.” 

“Me too.” Not good with words at the best of times, Korra feared the conversation was running dry. She fidgeted, feeling awkward, and accidentally rested her hand over Asami’s. She held her breath, worried she had offended her somehow, but was taken aback as Asami flipped her hand to entwine their fingers.  _ Sweet mother of Raava…  _

Asami’s hand seemed small and slender compared to hers, though as her fingers grazed the back of Korra’s hand, she couldn’t help but notice how rough they were.  _ Probably from work, _ she considered, imagining Asami in the garage. She probably usually wore something comfortable like a tank top, with a flannel around her waist (it would make aesthetic sense). Hair tied up, goggles on. Korra wondered if she wore gloves. Though unfamiliar with the safety protocols of mechanics, she would  _ assume  _ gloves would be required…

“What are you thinking about?” 

“Hmm?” Korra blinked and Asami’s face was only a few inches away, an amused glint in her eyes. 

“You seem like you were thinking about something,” she noted, eyes skimming over Korra’s heated face. “I was just wondering if you would indulge the masses.” 

Korra’s brow furrowed in brief thought. “Oh, uh. I mean I was just thinking about you. And your work-” she quickly added, having not realized how much her words sounded like a complete line. “At Future Industries. Do they require you to wear gloves?” 

“Uh, sometimes?” Asami seemed a bit bemused by the question. “Usually when doing repairs. But when I’m building I sometimes don’t. I like to be able to feel what I’m doing - so long as it doesn’t involve too much fire or dangerous chemicals.” 

Korra nodded slightly. Her gaze shifted to the horizon, where all traces of the day had finally faded and the dark, velvety night was engulfing them. The moon seemed even bigger in the sky than it was in their world - Korra didn’t know whether because it was nearly full or because it actually was closer (the moon, after all, was a spirit). She didn’t have time to ponder it further as Asami spoke. 

“It is quite beautiful, isn’t it?” 

Korra looked back to her, a soft smile tugging on her lips as she saw the sky reflected in Asami’s eyes. Asami snuck a glance toward her, eyes squinting as she smirked. “Is that a yes?”

She cleared her throat. “Y-yes.” 

Asami’s eyes flicked down, a motion so brilliantly unfamiliar that it had butterflies erupting in Korra’s stomach. She suddenly seemed much closer to her than she had been a few minutes ago. When her lidded gaze came back to meet Korra’s, Korra nearly melted. 

_ Just fucking kill me. End me now. Please. _

“So tell me, Korra. How much more obvious do I need to be before you just take the hint and kiss me?” 

Oh  _ fuck. _

In her head, Korra wanted to make some sassy-but-sexy remark, but by the time she had thought to do so her body had already taken over. The gap between them was small and easy to bridge and, before she quite understood what was happening, the smell of Asami’s perfume was tickling her nose, making her brain even foggier. 

_ Where did she even get that perfume? Has she been carrying it with her? _

That didn’t really matter. 

For a while, they just kissed. Korra would later defend herself, saying that with two public figures like them, they didn’t have a lot of opportunities to just enjoy being together under the stars. If she was being honest, she really didn’t need an excuse to kiss Asami. She just really liked it. 

When they eventually paused for a breath, Korra had her back on the ground. Asami was on top of her, straddling her waist, a few loose hairs from her bun falling down and tickling Korra’s cheeks. Her eyes were dark and cheeks flushed, but a big smile was plastered across her face. 

“I’ve literally been waiting forever to do that.” 

Korra couldn’t even try to be sarcastic - she just grinned. “Well, as the Avatar, I  _ am _ here to serve….” 

Asami shoved her slightly, a mischievous light glinting in her eyes. “C’mon, Korra! I’m serious!”

Korra chuckled. “I know, I know. I just…” she took a slight breath, considering her words carefully as Asami’s features wrinkled in concern. “I can’t believe how lucky I am to be here with you.”

Asami lowered herself so that their noses could nearly touch, her nails gliding lazily through Korra’s hair. “Well, we are only here for a few more days, so let’s make the best of it.” 

And with that, they kissed. 


	8. Girl next door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all girl next door stories ends like a Taylor Swift video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai!  
> So, this was supposed to be my (SoSwede) day, but I more or less made a draft over what I had in mind and while I may have been Swede Jobs on this story, it's thanks to Ash Wozniak it got executed so nicely. She wrote most part of it, so give her a lot of love please! 
> 
> Also, Ash is back tomorrow while I'll stress out another chapter for the day after tomorrow (: 
> 
> Alright ha de gött hej!

Mako lived with his Grandmother in a small house in an nice little suburb. They had lived there for quite some time, but he still remembered the day when their new neighbors moved in.

He was six at the time, and the family was a like what a picture perfect family would look like: two beautiful parents and one beautiful daughter. Everything Mako always wanted but would never have. Mako watched from his bedroom window as the family went back and forth with carts of their belongings. The girl wanted to help too, but was pretty occupied by the flowers that grew in the small front garden and running around with a car in her hand, pretending it could fly across the railings of the stairs.

She was pretty, Mako decided. Raven black hair, pastel coloured blouse, and green leggings with dinosaurs. But it wasn’t until the night came, and the opposite room across the yard lit up, and the girl looked out the window and saw him looking back at her. She _smiled_ and waved at him, and Mako knew they were going to be best friends.

* * *

Two days later, the family knocked on Mako’s door. Grandma Yin opened the door and the family introduced themselves as the Sato’s. Hiroshi, Yasuko, and in the middle of the two parents stood their daughter Asami. Grandma Yin was beyond delighted to meet her new neighbors and introduced her grandsons Mako and Bolin.

“We made you cookies!” Asami exclaimed with a toothy grin and held up the plastic container with sugary cookies.

“Why don’t you all come inside, I made homemade lemonade yesterday!” Grandma Yin smiled and let the little family in.

“Do you wanna see my room?” Mako asked Asami hopefully.

“It’s my room too!” Bolin, his little brother, _had_ to interject, making Mako frown.

Asami looked up expectantly at her mom. “Can I go?”

“Of course dear. We’ll call you down when the table is set.”

The kids ran up the stairs to the biggest bedroom in the small town house. The first thing Asami did was squeal at the carpet on the floor with roads and houses on it.

“I love cars!” She exclaimed happily and took out a red car from her pocket and started to drive around on the roads. Mako picked his favourite car on the floor, a black cabriolet, and played along with her.

They played every day for the rest of that summer.

* * *

School started. Asami quickly became a popular student with many friends. Mako was, of course, very proud, and perhaps a bit jealous. When he had transferred just a few years earlier, he and his brother had been at the very bottom of the social hierarchy. He took a bit of comfort knowing that he was Asami’s best friend, and she was his, and everyone else (and their stupid opinions) didn’t matter. The other kids really didn’t seem to enjoy this attitude, but that didn’t matter. He had Asami and, as Grandma Yin always said: “It’s better to have one best friend, than many acquaintances.”

* * *

It was three years after they moved in when Asami’s mom died.

In hindsight, Mako had mixed feelings about that time in his life. In their friendship. He remembered wanting to be supportive and helpful. But he was young, and the entire thing just reminded him of that fateful day, just years ago.

It was a few nights after the death that Mako grew really concerned. Asami hadn’t opened her curtains in days, something she had _never_ done. It was at that point, with Grandma Yin’s permission, he went over and knocked on the Sato’s door.

Mr. Sato looked… awful. But he was very kind to the young gentleman. “I am very grateful to have you here,” he told him. “I feel like Asami needs me, but she hasn’t said anything. Maybe she will talk to you.”

When Mako entered the door, his stomach curled. The room was dark and stuffy. At first glance it was uninhabited, until he noticed the girl curled up on the very edge of her bed. He swallowed his own grief and went to sit next to her.

“H-hi.”

Asami didn’t move.

“I… your dad said you aren’t talking.”

Silence. Mako was feeling uncomfortable but he knew he had to keep going.

“Um. My grandma said that when our feelings hurt our heads, we have to let them out. Otherwise, they will keep hurting our heads.” She didn’t respond. Mako closed his eyes. While Asami knew his parents weren’t in his life, he had never told her why. It was too painful. Of course, little Bo had no real memory of the incident. But Mako…

“When Bo was still a baby, our parents took us into the city. It was really big and scary, but Mom promised she would hold my hand. We were just finishing up the day and heading home and then…” He felt himself tearing up. He didn’t want to remember this. He wanted to forget it forever, just like his brother. “I miss my mom. I miss my dad. I used to always miss them. Now I have Grandma Yin. She misses them too. But she loves us and always tells us our parents did too.”

A quiet sob erupted from the stricken girl, and Mako felt himself crying. He hated this entire situation. It wasn’t fair.

“I’m sorry.”

Out of nowhere, Asami hugged him. It was tight and crushing and he couldn’t properly hug her back, but he figured it didn’t matter as much. He remembered hugging his grandma this way all those years ago.

The funeral was the next day. He sat next to her and, seeing her composure breaking right at the start, took her hand. It was wet and clammy but he didn’t really notice (he had been crying too). In that moment, he had never felt so attached to another person. Bolin didn’t remember any of this, and Grandma Yin had handled it all very differently. But he knew exactly how Asami was feeling. So, partially out of solidarity, partially out of comfort, he held her hand as the first speaker approached the podium.

She let go of his hand a bit later, when the worst of it was over. “Thank you,” she whispered, offering him a shadow of a smile.

It was that moment that Mako would hold in his heart for the rest of his life.

* * *

When they got older, Mako finally got his own room. Bolin moved to the smaller bedroom just next door (not without a fight) which Mako, as the older brother, won.

Asami had grown a lot too. Her childish features had been replaced with impeccable skin, shiny luscious raven black hair, long gorgeous legs, you name it. Mako had noticed during his many looks through his bedroom window, and sometimes at school when she wasn’t looking, that Asami’s chest had gotten larger too, but not by much, but Mako liked her current size. What he didn’t like as much was all the makeup Asami applied onto her face. She was more beautiful without all that.

“Bro, you’re so creepy, you know that right?” Bolin told him one night when he was caught staring over at Asami’s bedroom window, the silhouette of Asami running around naked looking for clothes after a shower was lit up by the ceiling light.

“Shut the fuck up, Bolin”, he had yelled back. “It’s not like I’m doing anything wrong. Besides, we have a bond.”

“You’re not her boyfriend, Mako!”

“Well, maybe I should be!” All the boys she had dated dulled in comparison to her. Granted, Mako would never try to put himself on Asami’s level, but at least he knew how to treat her right. “She deserves better than those losers.

Ever since Asami had grown up to be this amazingly beautiful human being, the jocks and nerds alike stood in line to ask her out. Sometimes she said yes, which made Mako annoyed as hell. Sometimes she said no, which made him feel smug. And when they broke her heart, Mako was there to console her as he’d always been. He kept telling himself that Asami just hadn’t figured out that _he was the one for her_ and patiently waited for his chance. Because he was so nice to wait for her, he felt he was allowed to sneak peeks at her whenever she changed. It was only fair, right?

* * *

Junior year of high school was when Mako ran into… complications.

A new transfer student had introduced herself. Her name was Korra. He met her on the first day in P.E.

“I’m from the south,” she’d explained. “But I’m going to finish my education up here. I’m trying to get a sports scholarship and the school I was at didn’t have many opportunities. So, yeah. Here I am! What sport do you play?”

Soccer. Mako played soccer - well, at that. He, Asami, and Bolin had been practicing for years and were some of the best on the team. But suddenly this new girl out of nowhere came in and swept _everybody_ (coaches and Asami included) off their feet.

At first, Mako wasn’t sure how to feel about her. She was… a lot, to say the least. She tried too hard, was loud and obnoxious, and was _way_ too muscular for a girl. But for some reason, she had attached herself to Mako that first class and now he couldn’t seem to get away from her.

“Mind if I join you guys?” she asked after practice one day.

“Not at all,” Asami - kind-hearted as ever - told her. “In fact, me and Mako were just going to get something to eat. Do you like shakes? I can pay.”

That’s when Korra started intruding on all their time together. Their after-practice hangouts, their study sessions, their dinners with each other’s families. Mako figured that she just had a crush on him and that was why she was being so pushy. And that may have been true. All up to the day that he looked through his window and saw her in Asami’s room without him.

He asked Asami later what had happened. “Oh, her dog got loose and I was helping her look,” she explained. “By the time we found her it was dark, so I just told her to stay the night. We played some video games and I did her makeup.” She had a smile on her face that Mako found… confusing.

That’s when Mako realized it was even worse: Korra had become friends with _Asami._

_His_ Asami - his best friend! She just waltzed in here with her outrageous attitude and _stole_ his best friend - the girl he loved! Bolin tried several times to convince him that girls were just like that - they needed girl friends - but Mako did believe it for a second. It had _never_ been like that with Asami. It had always been just him.

As senior year started, Mako had a plan. He was going to have Asami all to himself, just like it was supposed to be. Just like it had always been.

“I feel like Korra’s been acting strange lately,” he noted to Asami as they walked through the halls after lunch one day. “I think I noticed she has a tramp stamp?” That was true - he’d seen the tattoo. And he was sure Asami wouldn’t like that, since that was the category of girl she was usually lumped into.

But instead Asami’s eyes widened. She looked at him sharply. “You didn’t tell Korra that, did you?” When he stuttered she turned on him, urgent. “Mako tell me right now!”

“N-No?” he stumbled, more confused than ever. “I just… I just noticed it-”

“Good. Don’t.” Asami turned away, eyes on the ground. “She… she had a really bad incident and has a scar on her back that she’s covered with the tattoo. I’m not even supposed to be telling you this.” She gave him a sharp look (one he didn’t feel like he deserved!) “But don’t mention it! To anyone!”

“I won’t,” he muttered. “Spirits, Asami. After all this time, you would think you could trust me by now!”

Asami grimaced. “You know it’s not like that, Mako. You’ve always been such a good friend to me. But it’s just… it’s different.”

After that, he put a halt to his plans.

* * *

Much to his chagrin, Asami continued to hangout with Korra without him. It was second semester by the time he finally began to believe Bolin, because of course! Asami just needed a girl friend. It wasn’t like she had replaced him - they did things that Mako didn’t necessarily _want_ to do with Asami (like how Korra seemed to have taken an interest in Asami’s engineering. Mako had never really understood it, but Korra seemed to have an innate talent. After all, they would spend hours in the garage together). Plus, since she’d been busy with both of her friends, she hadn’t gone on a date for almost the entire school year! That made Mako _very_ happy.

It was about 8pm one night, as Mako studied, that it seemed like his plans were coming together.

“Mako. Are you there? Over.”

It was the walkie talkie they had been using since they were ten - the one that had been dormant for almost four years.

He picked it up, looking up into the window to see Asami looking at him - her face grim. “Yes, over.”

“Can I come over? I have something I need to get off my chest. Over.”

He smiled. “Yeah, sure. I’ll let you in. Over.”

He ran downstairs and unlocked the door for her. She promised Grandma Yin that she wouldn’t be too late before leading Mako up the stairs.

He shut the door before turning to her. She was sitting on his bed, fingers twisting on her lap. “What’s wrong?” This was different than she usually acted when she was upset.

She shook her head. “I think I have a crush on someone.” Mako could have cheered - she’d never talked him about crushes (she hadn’t had many). “But I’m scared they don’t like me back.”

_Finally._ She had come to her senses and realized he was the one she’d loved all along! Even when she had dated people in the past, she’d never seemed this vulnerable about liking them.

“Why do you think they don’t like you back?” he asked.

“We’ve known each other for quite some time now,” Asami started. “But since we’ve been friends for so long, maybe I’d just make everything weird and lose them instead?” She buried her face in her hands. “And that’s the last thing I want to do.”

Mako sat next to her on the bed and put his hand on her shoulder. “I’m one hundred percent sure they like you back. You’re beautiful and amazing and no guy would dare reject you! Maybe they are just waiting on you to take the first step.”

Asami looked shyly away. She had never been good with the compliments Mako had given her over the years.

“It’s not… nevermind.” She shook her head slightly. “But you think I should just tell them then?”

“Go ahead”, he said confidently. It was finally happening.

Asami smiled at him like someone (Mako thought) who was really madly in love would smile. Maybe he should kiss her right now?

He didn’t got the chance to even lean forward before Asami sat up and stood from the bed.

“Thanks, Mako. You’re really the best friend ever”, she called out and quickly left the room.

What the hell? Where was she going? He stood, as if to chase after her, only to pause. She probably needed time, right? Had to figure out how she was going to confess?

The next day was Saturday. She hadn’t said a thing to Mako - not called nor text. Not even walkie talkie. And, instead of hanging out with him, she’d invited Korra over for the day.

They spent some time in the garage, made some snacks, and as dusk was falling, made their way up to Asami’s room (not that Mako was watching). Maybe she was asking Korra about the best way to confess her love to him? That would make the most sense, since they weren’t even _doing_ anything! They were just sitting on the bed, talking! He rolled his eyes and glanced back down to the comic he’d been reading. _Girls are so weird._

When he glanced back up, they were still chatting. Asami seemed rather serious - she was sitting really close to Korra, after all. They must be speaking really softly and intently-

And just like that, Mako saw Korra - obnoxious, loud, careless, _reckless_ Korra - kiss the girl next door.


	9. Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami take the newest member of their family to meet some very important people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... uh... BETTER LATE THAN NEVER! 
> 
> I've had this prompt ready, I just didn't get around to posting it earlier. But I mean... it's not... technically late...
> 
> Thanks for your patience! Swede will come at you all soon with a hopefully more... timely... chapter...

Up until this point in her life, Korra had experienced many kinds of love. She had her best friend and faithful companion Naga; her ever supportive (if slightly overprotective) parents; and, of course, her beautiful and stunning wife, who she loved so much that she was almost positive she would never love anyone or anything more. 

As it turns out, she was wrong. 

Asami and Korra had been together for five years. While things were finally starting to settle down, the city was still a complete mess. A lot of the housing they had aided building after the battle with Kuvira was long-finished, though the project was officially brought to a close just a few months prior. The young couple were lucky enough to not need the housing - they had a house on the edge of the city that had survived all the turmoil (the Sato estate had been used as a homeless shelter of sorts; Asami was considering turning it into a lost cost hotel, but they still had a lot of work to do before considering that). Overall, it was a successful first project for the reborn city. 

Except for the housing prices. 

It still pissed Korra off to think about, but the rent on the new apartments was… not ideal. Granted, it could be much worse, but it would still take a well-paying job for a person to afford to live there (the job market still wasn’t quite as steady as they would have hoped). And sure, anyone looking to live alone probably needed to work anyway, but the real people that were suffering were the single parents who were trying to support their families. 

It had been a chilly morning when Asami received the call. They had rushed to the police station - Asami canceled all her appointments that day. When they arrived, Lin had explained what had happened. 

_ “My officers found her outside at 6am. She’s cold, sick, and doesn’t want any of us to come near her. I haven’t been able to get ahold of Tenzin, so I thought we’d give you lovebirds a chance.”  _

That was how they met Ikiaq.

It had started as a rush to nurse the girl to health. They’d taken her to Air Temple Island for food, water, and medicine. After several long, worrisome hours, she had seemed to be doing better, and maybe that would have been the end of the story. But when the tired girl fell asleep curled into Naga’s side, the young couple seemed to come to an instant agreement. 

And that’s how, four months later, Korra, Asami, and their new daughter ended up on a boat to the Southern Water Tribe. 

Despite the young girl being three years old and perfectly capable of walking, Asami insisted on holding her. She’d slept fairly well on the ship and, much to Korra’s excitement, they were now only minutes away from docking at Harbor City.

“Are we there yet?”

“Almost,” she promised the girl in her arms, bouncing her slightly on her hip as they looked toward the horizon. The salty ocean breeze was almost burning her lungs in a way she remembered fondly from her youth.  _ It smells like home again.  _

“Why do Nana and Papa live way out here?”

“Because they grew up here.”

The little girl’s blue eyes narrowed in thought. “But… Mama grew out here?”

“I did,” she agreed. “But Mama moved to Republic City so she could be with Mommy.” 

Ikiaq’s gaze turned to Asami. “Why?”

“Because,” Asami said patiently, “Mommy works in the city.” 

Korra recalled a time Asami had offered to leave the city to be with her, but that wasn’t something they needed to tell Ikiaq quite yet.

“Do Nana and Papa miss Mama?”

“Yes,” Korra said hesitantly, “but Mama’s all grown up. Nana and Papa don’t need to take care of her anymore.”  

The girl blinked slowly. “Am… am I gwown up?”

“No,” Asami cooed, stepping forward to wrap her arms around both her wife and their daughter. “You aren’t ready to grow up. You’re always going to be our baby.” She pressed teasing kisses to Ikiaq’s cheeks and the girl squealed with joy, trying to wriggle out of Korra’s firm grasp. 

“Stop it! Stop it!” 

Within a few minutes the shore appeared. Korra gave the girl to Asami, who happily wrapped her arms around her mom’s neck. “Alright,” Korra announced as the boat began docking. “We’re here!” 

Her parents were waiting right on the edge of the dock, both beaming so wide that they could have melted the snow around them. “Korra!” Tonraq exclaimed. He seemed like he would have waterbent himself onto the ship but Senna held onto his sleeve, giving him a stern look. 

“So that’s where I get it from.” 

“I think that everytime I see your father,” Asami added quietly, exchanging a fond look with her wife. “And I always say, ‘So she  _ won’t  _ outgrow that energy?’”

They chuckled amongst themselves. When they were finally free to leave, Korra hurried off the ship to give her parents a big hug.

“It’s so nice to see you guys!”

“You too,” Tonraq said quickly. “Now c’mon! Let us meet our granddaughter!” 

“Tonraq!” Senna exclaimed. 

“What? It’s been months! I’m tired of waiting!” 

Korra couldn’t hide her amusement as she released them. While Asami typically would have joined her wife to greet her parents, she had hung back slightly. Korra motioned for her to come over. “Come on!” 

One thing they had learned about their daughter was that she was shy. They didn’t know if it was a learned trait or just came naturally to her. Regardless, they had been working hard to teach her that meeting people didn’t have to be scary. 

As Asami approached, Ikiaq didn’t try to hide her face. Her gaze flicked between her grandparents, hesitant but also curious. She leaned in and whispered something in Asami’s ear. “Yes, they do look like Mama,” Asami murmured, to which the crowd chuckled. “And they love you like Mama too. Do you want me to set you down?” 

Ikiaq nodded. 

Asami let her down. Tonraq crouched down, absolutely glowing with pride. The last time he looked this happy may have been at the wedding, Korra noted. 

“Hello, Kia,” he said softly (they had debated for quite a while on nicknames). “I’m Papa Tonraq. And this is your Nana Senna. We are so happy to meet you.” 

The girl approached him and put her hand on his cheek. “You are hairy!” 

Korra and Asami exchanged an amused look. 

“Yes,” he chuckled. “I’m also a waterbender. Are you a waterbender?”

Ikiaq nodded enthusiastically. “Yes! Look!” She took a step back and pulled a bit of water up from the sea below them, bending it into a very stable sphere. “Mama taught me. It’s a circle!” 

“Excellent!” he looked to his wife, eyes gleaming. “We’ll teach you a few more moves before you leave. I can’t believe it! My first grandchild is going to be a master waterbender!” 

Korra was about to step in and point out that the girl was still very young, but immediately shut her mouth as Ikiaq threw her arms around her Papa’s neck and hugged him. She shot a glance to Asami to see her wife was smiling too. 

“Can we have food? Mama says there’s good food.” 

“Yes, of course.” Tonraq picked up the giggling girl and Senna tucked a strand of hair behind Ikiaq’s ear. “Let’s go! The palace chefs have prepared the finest feast for their new future chief!” 

They were already walking away. Korra had to run after them once she realized what her father said. “Wait, Dad!” 

Maybe this trip wasn’t such a good idea after all. 


	10. Tinkering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .....um...

So! The Swede was supposed to do this chapter yesterday and had to put it off due to a headache, though she seems like she wants to give it a shot. If she ends up doing that, we will let you know and you can come back to read this! Until then, I'll see you in the next chapter I'm about to post. 


	11. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami's daughter comes home from school in a particularly weird mood, leaving the two to suspect something is wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of this idea a couple of days ago. I'm not entirely sure it went as well as it could've, but I wanted to get it up today on time and I had a long shift at work -_- So right now, it is what it is. Regardless, I'm not to upset with how it is! I think it's cute. Feel free to tell me if you agree afterwards!

“How was school today?”

“Good!” Korra and Asami’s seven-year-old son, Zadok, exclaimed. “We learned counting and me and Taiyo made mud at lunch!” 

“Made mud?” Korra looked up from the food she was preparing to cast her wife a concerned look. That sounded bad... “Where did you guys get the water?”

“Puddles!” He said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Didn’t your Mommy tell you you’re not supposed to get dirty at school? In your good school clothes?” 

“Yeah,” Zadok said, his voice a little to sneaky. “That’s why we didn’t touch the dirt.” He was smiling way to big. Korra saw the smart look Asami was giving her and had to resist the urge to push her. 

“Zadok, you know you’re not supposed to use your earthbending on the playground.” But the young, energetic bender was already running past his mother into the living room. She sighed. “What about you?” she asked her daughter, Ikiaq. “Not getting into trouble?”

Kia had been quiet when she entered the house. Then again, everything seemed quiet after Zadok thundered off. But no, the preteen was being more quiet than usual. Korra cast a look at Asami who seemed just as bemused. “Is something wrong?”

Kia shook her head slowly. “No.” 

“Then why are you aren’t you even looking at me?” 

Kia’s eyes flashed to meet her mother’s gaze before falling back to the floor. “It’s nothing, so stop asking.” Her voice was sharper than it should have been and Korra tensed. She had worked so hard to control her anger over the years, but sometimes being a parent still proved a challenge to her. 

“Kia,” Asami said sternly. “If there’s something bothering you, you can talk to us and we will try to help you. But it is not right to snap at your mother, who is only worried about you.” 

The girl pouted, her brows furrowed. “I’m going to my room.” She hurried off before she could be scolded again. 

“That’s weird,” Korra muttered. “She usually enjoys school. Was she like this on the way home?”

Asami shrugged. “She was just quiet. But you know how Zadok is, so I didn’t notice.” She looked worried. Korra set the meal she was making aside and put her arms around her wife’s waist, pulling her in to kiss her cheek. 

“Well, she is at that age. Maybe she’s just feeling moody.”

“Maybe.” Asami smiled under Korra’s touch. She turned to look at her, giving her a peck on the lips. “Did you have a good day off?” 

“As good as they get. How was work?”

Asami’s eyes lit up. “You are not going to believe my new client!”

* * *

 

Dinner was more tense than usual. Kia still wasn’t talking, so Korra and Asami tried to fill in with their normal, casual banter. Even then, Korra still felt awkward about her girl’s strange behavior.  _ Maybe I did something wrong? Oh spirits… is she mad at me?  _ She couldn’t think of a single reason why she would be, though. 

Asami volunteered to do the dishes since Korra cooked. Korra insisted on helping, since Asami had worked that day. It ended up with a good balance of Korra washing the utensils and Asami drying and putting them away. Eventually Korra sat down to rest her feet and watch as her wife put a kettle on the stove. 

“Um… Mama?” 

Both women turned to see Kia in the entryway to the kitchen. 

“Yes, dear?” Korra sat up straight. Kia’s defensive demeanor had changed completely. Her eyes were wide and red. “Are you ready to tell me what’s wrong?”

“We… we had our history lesson today.”

“Yes, but you love history!” Asami pointed out. She was right - it was Kia’s favorite subject. 

Kia was staring at the ground. “The teacher was talking about the different Avatars and their struggles, like Kyoshi’s efforts to bring peace to the Earth Kingdom, or Avatar Aang’s moral dilemma when he defeated Firelord Ozai. But then a kid asked about you.” She looked up, sniffling. “I-is it true? Did you almost die? You… you were paralyzed?” 

Well, talk about a hard conversation. Korra shot a look at her wife, who seemed just as lost as she was.  _ Why couldn’t she have overheard something about sex? I’ll take the sex talk to this talk anytime!  _

“Um… I mean… yeah.” Korra cringed as the girl started sobbing. “But hey! It’s okay.” She stood from her chair and went to kneel in front of her daughter. “I’m all healed now, so it’s nothing to worry about. Nothing left but scars.”

Kia choked. “S-s-scars?” 

“Only scars,” Korra promised. “Like this. See?” She showed the girl her left wrist. “Yeah, right there. That line was from a chain. And these,” Korra pulled up the bottom of her shirt to show the soft of her stomach, “are when I sorta… crash landed.” Kia looked confused so she rushed on. “I don’t really remember what happened but I have a lot of little scars from road rash. But the point is it’s fine now. I’m okay.” 

Kia sniffed. “S-so you w-weren’t paralyzed?” 

Korra stumbled. “I mean, I was. But I learned how to move again.” 

“Was it hard?”

“Yes.” The honest answer came out before she could stop herself. “But I knew I had to so I could come back and be the Avatar. And so I could be with your mother.”

Kia’s eyes widened. “You weren’t together?” 

“Not yet,” Asami cut in, putting her hand on Korra’s shoulder. “But I always knew she was going to come back.” 

The girl nodded, her questions answered for the time being. “What are you feeling?” Asami pushed. She had always been the more inquisitive of the two - Korra thought it was because of how her father helped her through her mother’s death when she was little. Say what you would about the man, but he had some excellent, therapeutic techniques (...for his daughter. Not himself.)

“I feel… scared. And sad.” Kia wiped her eyes. “I don’t like thinking of Mama in that much pain.” 

“You don’t have to,” Korra urged. “That was so long ago, you weren’t even born.” She pulled her daughter into a gentle hug. “And now that I have you and your brother, I will never let myself be hurt. And I’ll never let anyone hurt you.” The girl’s grip on her was tight and Korra had to swallow her own emotions (she was a bit of a sympathetic crier). “Does that make sense?”

Kia nodded.

“Good.” Korra glanced up to her wife. “How about we get this one some ice cream? I think she needs some cheering up.”

* * *

 

Long, elegant fingers traced over Korra’s back as she lay on her stomach. She sighed, biting back another noise as she felt a nail scrape gently over her skin. “Asami,” she warned. 

Her wife giggled softly. “Sorry, I know.” 

“Well?” 

“Well, you better not let our daughter see it.” 

Korra groaned. “That bad?” 

“I don’t know what you expected, dear.” Asami was still tracing her back, perhaps more teasingly now. “It’s a 15 year-old scar, and a bad one at that.” Her hand stopped and she rested her palm over the small of Korra’s back. “This was the first wound I tended to after they got the metal out of you. But even then I knew it wasn’t going to be pretty.” 

Korra had only been able to see the damage in the mirror. She knew it was bad - that it took up almost her entire back. That it was so intricate that some of it even looked like it was done on purpose. Ever since she had healed it hadn’t really bothered her too much, though now that her daughter knew about her past….

“I might have to find a different swimsuit.” 

“That’s for sure.” Soft lips pressed between her shoulders and Korra moaned (other than having a lot of scar tissue, her back always seemed to be sensitive. She usually accounted this to the strains of her job.) 

“Asami stop teasing me. You were just telling me you were tired ten minutes ago.” 

“I definitely did want to go to bed.” She kissed along Korra’s spine and up to her neck. Korra squealed and laughed, trying to push her off. “Quiet, Korra,” she murmured. “Or the kids will come knocking.” 

Through some feat of magic, Korra had managed to turn over, and was now looking up into the eyes of her amazing, beautiful wife. How had she convinced this girl to marry her again? “Speaking of kids, it sounds like you want another.” 

Asami’s only response was a slow, deep kiss.


	12. Breaking The Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami get into a bit of trouble that only incredible sleuthing can get them out of. Lucky for them, Asami has a plan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ash here! Another long day at work, but I had a lot of fun writing this one! It's a bit shorter than I would have preferred but it felt right. :) Hope you all enjoy it as much as I did!

_ “Asami, are you sure it’s safe here?” _

_ “Shhh!” _

_ “What?” _

_ “I said ‘shut up’!” _

_ “But-” _

Asami clamped a hand over Korra’s mouth before she could continue ruining their cover. They were in a dark alley, backs pressed against a building, obscured only by shadow. The sounds of police sirens wailed in the not-so-distant distance. Asami was entirely out of breath, but panting would give away their position, so instead she just took long, deep, unsatisfying breaths. 

Korra shook her head and Asami let go of her.  _ “Is it safe?” _ she whispered, still too loudly. Spirits, she was going to have to have a  _ long  _ talk with Korra about her sneaking after this was all over. 

The wails of the sirens were fading a bit; the spotlights from the police blimps disappearing further into the outer ring of the city. She nodded and beckoned Korra to follow her, pulling her hat down to obscure her face.  _ Thank Raava we had the foresight to wear disguises.  _

After learning a bit too quickly of the publicity their blossoming relationship was attracting, Korra and Asami had decided that, if they wanted to have a peaceful night out, it would be best for them to have covers. Not to mention, it was a fun, different approach to dressing up for a date. Asami had spent much too long rummaging through her closet to find what she was wearing: a short, red plaid skirt that she had bought on a whim and never worn; black leggings; a rather plain black shirt, accented by a leather jacket and a black scarf; and grey beanie. It wasn’t that she was unrecognizable in the outfit, but it was definitely something she wouldn’t normally wear out.

Korra had switched her normal sweats out for a pair of jeans, complemented with a blue shirt and a casual jacket. It was very cute on her but  _ definitely  _ not what Asami would expect when looking for the Avatar. In addition, she had pulled her hair up into a wolf-tail. She had also brought along some fake glasses, which Asami thought was hilarious. However, with the way things had gone tonight, she was very glad she’d taken the effort to disguise herself as much as possible. 

Asami held her hand as she led her down the vacant street. “I think we’re in the clear,” she said hoarsely.

Korra giggled. “Look at us. In disguise and running from the police. Not exactly what I was expecting for our second date.” 

She snorted. “Me neither, but it sort of makes sense.” She sighed. “Who knew a little bit of vigilante justice would cause us so much trouble?” 

“Actually, I did,” Korra admitted. “But I wasn’t about to stop you. You seemed to have your mind made up.” They turned a corner. Much to Asami’s relief, this street had some shops and people crowding about. They would look far more casual like this. 

“Do you want to hit any shops while we’re down here?” she asked. It was going to be a long walk back to her apartment, so she figured they may as well fill their stomachs.

“I would  _ love  _ some dinner,” Korra commented. Asami blushed as she remembered that they were on their way to get food back when this whole debacle started. 

“What about that bar?” It wasn’t exactly the kind of place Asami would normally take her dates, but she honestly didn’t care what went into her stomach at this point. She just wanted food. 

“Sounds good.” 

They found a booth in the corner that allowed them to see most of their surroundings. Korra sat nearest to the wall and Asami scooted next to her. “This looks good,” she said, taking in their entire scene. And it also felt safer than being out in the open. And she also liked that she could feel Korra’s warmth beside her, making her feel much braver than she actually was after the events of the last hours. 

The waitress took their orders and Asami drank half of her water (she hadn’t realized how parched she actually was). She and Korra were at the beginning of an actual conversation when, upon scanning her surroundings, Asami saw something that made her blood run cold. 

“Uh… K-Korra?”

“Yeah?” Korra said, sipping her own drink. 

“Do you see that?” Asami had spotted two cops as they stood near the door. They looked stern and angry and were talking to their waitress rather angrily. 

“See what?” 

Asami didn’t time for this - they needed cover,  _ now.  _ She turned to Korra, who had just set down her drink and was blinking, oblivious.  _ She’s not going to go anywhere fast. We just need a way to not draw attention to ourselves for a few minutes… _

“What’s wrong Asami? You look like you’ve seen a-”

Asami grabbed the collar of Korra’s jacket and pulled her into a very unexpected and sloppy kiss. Korra yelped, having not expected the sudden movement. Trying to give her the hint to not resist, she pushed her date until her back hit the wall. Only then did she take a moment to break away and whisper, “Follow my lead.” 

Korra didn’t need to be told twice. She pulled Asami back into the kiss, her hands on her shoulder and waist. Asami cupped Korra’s cheeks, trying to obscure both of their faces from any passerby. As nervous as she was that they were going to be caught, she couldn’t help but feel excited. She hadn’t kissed Korra like this since they’d come back from the spirit world, and honestly, she’d been dying to do it again. 

She wasn’t quite sure how the time passed, but as the seconds ticked away, she seemed to forget about the actual plan. Korra’s lips were just as soft as she remembered and carried a hint of alcohol (one of the drinks they’d bought, since they weren’t driving). She didn’t even realize she was holding her breath until her lungs began to ache. She broke away to take a deep breath, feeling a bit smug as she realized Korra was also panting. 

“Are they gone?”

“W-what?” Korra asked, seeming dazed. 

“Are the cops gone?” Asami dared a glance over her shoulder. The two men were nowhere to be seen. “Oh thank the spirits.” She let her head drop onto Korra’s shoulder.

“Oh!” Korra exclaimed. “That makes sense.”

Asami giggled. Between the tipsy buzz from their drinks and the pure elation from kissing, she felt like she could have floated away. “You know, usually I’m a bit classier than this.” She sat up straight and put some distance between herself and Korra. “I’m not usually one for PDA.” 

Korra shoved her gently, both of them laughing. 

When the waitress came, she seemed a bit nervous (Asami felt bad for the scene, but not that bad). After eating, Asami felt much better. The walk to her apartment seemed to go faster than expected and, before she knew it, they were in front of her door. “I think you should stay the night,” Asami insisted. “It’s too late. I don’t want you getting into trouble.” 

“Oh, sure. If you’re okay with it.” 

But a few minutes later, as Korra’s hands were on her waist and lips on her neck, Asami couldn’t help but be  _ more than  _ okay with it. 


	13. Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a brutal blow to the head, Korra doesn't know entirely where she is or why. Even more concerning, she doesn't recognize the beautiful woman beside her bed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just plain cute. Tomorrow Swede will be taking over so I can finally have a day off! I'm going to be prepping for the next few days, so be prepared!

The first thing Korra noticed was the bed. It was stiff and uncomfortable. She adjusted herself, trying to get a better position, before inevitably giving up. 

The second thing she noticed was the headache. It wasn’t bad enough to keep her in bed all day, but definitely one that would leave her reaching for the painkillers. 

Painkillers! That was a good idea. She should grab some. She opened her eyes and looked around. She didn’t recognize the room. It was large, white, and rather empty, save for several floral decorations that seemed to cover an entire wall. She squinted at them, making out her own name but not much else. Regardless, she really should find that medicine. She tried to sit up.

“Woah! Hey!” A hand clamped to her shoulder, stopping her from moving. Korra’s head shot to see who had stopped her (a bad move, admittedly. Her brain seemed to throb in response). She groaned and the hand spoke to her. “Just don’t move too much, okay?” 

When her vision steadied and head cleared, she could finally make out a person attached to the hand. It was… wow. It was an absolutely  _ stunning  _ woman. So stunning, Korra felt a stab of jealousy in her gut. She couldn’t really place where these feelings were coming from. 

“What… what’s happening?” she mumbled. “Where’s my medicine?” 

“You’re at the hospital,” the woman explained. Korra watched her lips move, confused. “Is your head hurting? You’re already on some pretty strong painkillers.” 

Korra blinked, taking a moment to process the words. They lost their meaning as she looked down the woman’s long, wavy, silky black hair. “Pretty hair,” she murmured, gesturing vaguely. 

The woman giggled - it was pure bliss. “Is your head okay then?” 

She nodded slightly, mouth agape. The woman’s eyes were very green and seemed to be glowing as she looked at Korra. “ _ Woah, _ ” Korra whispered. “Who sent you?” 

Her brow quirked. “Who sent me?”

“Yeah,” Korra said. “Are you my doctor?” 

The woman’s head shook. “I’m not your doctor.” She was holding Korra’s hand and squeezed it. “I need to tell everyone you’re awake. We’ve been worried sick.” 

“No,” Korra whimpered as the hand pulled away and the woman stood. “I don’t… I don’t even know your name.” She didn’t remember tearing up but she was crying. Somehow, the idea that she would never get the chance to see this stunning person again was more than her tired, painful head could wrap itself around. “How will I - I find you?”

She rested her torso on the side of Korra’s bed, holding her hand so tightly that it almost hurt. “I’ll be right back,” she promised. “And then I won’t leave your side again.” 

And just like that, she was gone. Korra tried to evaluate the situation: she was in a hospital. Her head hurt. She was on heavy medication. By the time she had listed the three, she forgot the first one and had to start over. The woman still hadn’t returned and she started crying again, partially out of frustration.  _ What is going on? Where did she go?  _

When she finally returned, she wasn’t alone. There were three other people with her, none of which seemed to hold half her charm. “Alright, Mrs. Sato,” one of the people - a wrinkle-faced man - said. “Now that you are awake, can you tell us what you remember?”

Korra looked around the room. Everyone was looking at her. “Oh, me?” she asked. 

“Hmmm.” He marked something down on his chart. 

“She doesn’t seem to know who I am,” the woman spoke. She was holding Korra’s hand again, much to Korra’s relief. She was very warm. 

“That’s normal in these situations. The good news is she seems to be speaking and processing information well. I think-”

He then continued using long, complicated words. Korra stopped listening. She stared at the other two people - two men. One of them was crying and the other just looked angry. He had very weird eyebrows. Korra turned her attention back to the beautiful woman, who was listening very intently to wrinkle man. 

“Thank you so much, Doctor. My and I wife really appreciate your work.”  

_ Her wife?  _

The man left the room, but Korra no longer cared. She was pouting, trying not to cry but failing miserably (the medicine seemed to be doing something to her emotions). “What’s wrong?” Sharkbrow boy said urgently. “Why’s she crying?” The man who was already crying started crying harder. The woman, thankfully, seemed calm, and Korra felt the calmness spreading to her. 

“What’s wrong, Korra? Why are you crying?” 

Hearing her name come from the woman made her want to cry harder. She sniffled, trying to dry her tears on her arms (they were too heavy to move). 

“Y-Y-You’re married?”

The woman blinked, her expression impossible to decipher. “Yes. Is that okay?”

“No!” Korra found a bit of courage deep inside her. “You’re so - so pretty. It’s not fair.” She let her head roll so she was looking more directly at the woman. “I don’t even… even know your n-name.” 

The woman chuckled. “My name is Asami.”

Korra frowned. “That’s a pretty name.” 

“Thank you,” Asami responded, smiling. Her thumb stroked Korra’s hand. 

“What’s your wife’s name?” Korra asked.

“My wife’s name is also beautiful,” Asami explained gently. “Her name is Korra. Korra Sato.” 

Korra’s brow furrowed. The doctor  _ had  _ called her Sato. “That’s my name!” she said, feeling irritated. Not only was this lady married to this beautiful woman, she was stealing Korra’s name!

“Yes,” Asami said. “Because you’re my wife.” 

“I’m your-”

Before she could finish her sentence, Korra’s mouth gaped open. “Holy shit,” she whispered, staring at the woman again. “Really?” 

“Yes, really.” 

Korra looked at sharkbrow boy. “I married her?” 

He seemed amused. “Yes. It was a lovely wedding.” 

“Oh my Spirits.” Korra covered her mouth with her hand. “I… I married her. But she’s so pretty.”

The other man was still crying, harder yet. Korra decided not to bother him. 

“She thinks you’re pretty too.” She cupped Korra’s cheek. Korra’s heart melted. 

“Do I - do I tell you that?” Korra asked, worried yet. “Do I tell you you’re pretty? Do I make you happy?” She gasped, staring at Asami. “Have we kissed?!” 

Asami just laughed, staring at Korra as if she were the only thing the world. “Yes, you make me very happy, my love.” She pulled her hand away and took Korra’s hand, kissing it gently. “Mako and Bolin just wanted to come and make sure you were okay. The doctor says your memory should return shortly and that you’re on the track to make a full recovery.” 

“That’s good,” Korra said absently. 

“Yes. Now, we need you to rest so you can heal. You got yourself pretty beaten up.”

“Okay,” she obliged. “I’ll listen to you.” She relaxed her tense muscles, not allowing her eyes to stray from the beautiful woman - her  _ wife.  _ “You’ll stay?”

“Yes.”

“Do you promise?” 

Asami scooted closer, seeming to make herself comfortable. “The Avatar herself couldn’t make me move from this spot. Now rest, dear.” 

It would be a good few hours before Korra would remember that she was also the Avatar. 


	14. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's been kidnapped by the Equalists! *gasp!*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyo the Swede is in da haus! Always wanted to do a Equalist Asami AU so I guess this is a part from that? Maybe not a "Trust"y piece or very fluff or ...well anything of that but oh well, hope it reads well anyway (well well well) 
> 
> Also thanks for the get wishes on the missing chapter, will update that whenever I have it in me to finish it .___.  
> I'll be back tomorrow again for a SACRIFICE ! 
> 
> Ha de gött hej!

She was in some real trouble now. Korra shouldn’t have trusted that Amon and his men would let her go after the meeting, let alone try to escape. She sighed. It was dark in the small room she was kept, her hands was stuck to the wall by metal bars while her legs and feet was in shackles. The only light came from the small window close to the ceiling. Korra tried with force to bend the metal holding her hands again, no luck. If only she had learned to metal bend, she could easily get out of here.

Her bending. Korra thought back at the night her and Mako went in to save Bolin from the equalists, and that horrible scene that played out before her very eyes. If she lost her bending… It would be a fate worse than death. 

Korra screamed angrily, yet again trying by pure force to get out of this mess. Something stirred on the other side of the door, the lock slowly came undone and the door opened.

“Avatar”, a whisper came from the door before an equalist walked through, look outside cautiously and closed it as quietly as they could.

“I’m going to help you out of here”, the equalist whispered again. They were a bit taller than Korra, and skinnier by the looks of it. The face was covered by a green-eyed mask, their voice was distorted so Korra had no idea who this person was.

“Why?” Korra asked, her suspicious mind would never trust a equalist.

“This is not why I join the equalist movement. I want equality for non-benders, but taking peoples bending away is not the way to go.” With nimble hands picked the equalist the lock to release Korra’s hands, and bent down to do her legs next.

“There’s a tunnel we can use to get out. But we have to stay quiet”, they continued.

“How do I know this isn’t some sick joke Amon came up with just to make me feel safe before he takes my bending?” Korra questioned, gently rubbing her wrist.

The equalist stood up and looked at her through those green glass eyes. “I guess you just have to trust me.” They turned and walked back to the door, softly pushing down the handle to take a peek outside. “It’s clear, stay close to me.”

Korra followed the equalist through a dark corridor. Whenever they heard other guards the equalist put an hand on Korra’s arm to indicate they’re stopping. One left turn, they had to crawl beneath a window with more guards on the other side, having a party or something, because they were loud and maybe even drunk.

“We should just take them out”, Korra muttered, still pissed she got captured in the first place.

“We’ll never get out of here if we start a fight. There’s over a hundred guards around the building. We need to stay quiet”, her helper argued back, and although Korra thought that was bullshit, she could take care of those any day, she kept her cool and followed along the path to the tunnel. 

With only one more corner, one lone guard walked right into them. Korra first instinct was to throw a ball of fire in his face but nothing happened. Her chi must still be blocked from when they took her. Her equalist friend was fast as ever though, and with a swift movement they easily dodge the fist coming their way, but wasn’t ready for the second one that hit them squared in the jaw, making the face mask to pull up slightly, showing light skin and a pair of red lips. The equalist countered with a punch on the guard’s throat followed by the electric glove on the man’s chest and soundlessly put him down on the floor along the wall. They quickly pulled down the mask over their face again.

“Someone could’ve heard that, quickly!” they urged and started running down the last hall, but their voice wasn’t distorted anymore. Another door barely visible led the couple down a set of stairs to a tunnel. It was pitch black down there, Korra couldn’t see a thing, let alone her own hand in front of her face.

“You’re a woman”, Korra stated in the darkness. 

“You’re surprised?” a much lighter voice replied in front of her.

“No, I… Nevermind”, she muttered. “Can you give back my bending? I can’t see a thing down here.”

“Oh, yes, of course.” Korra heard the woman stop before her, and then five quick punches hit her arms and chest.

“Ouch!” Korra groaned, but she at least now she could feel the energy in her body flow to the palm of her hand when she made a small flame to lit up the way. “Thanks”, she muttered again, but she was relieved to have her bending back. The thought of losing it forever, maybe even this night if it wasn’t for the person standing next to her, scared her more than anything right now. 

“This way”, the equalist said in what Korra supposed was her normal voice. It sounded vaguely familiar… “The tunnel ends in Yue Bay. Na-” The equalist stopped and coughed slightly “-Your polar bear dog is waiting for you there.”

Korra watched the mask closely. “How do you know that?”

“I-I tracked it down to that location”, she said quickly and upped the pace some. “C’mon, we should hurry before the guards knows you’re missing.”

They didn’t say much after that. The walk down the tunnel became a sewer that stank something so horrendously Korra wished she could air bend the stank away. Her disguised friend looked every now and then behind them, but no one was fortunately coming after them.

Korra wanted to ask more questions, about Amon’s next plans, but at the same time, she didn’t want to offend her rescuer, because she was pretty sure she would with the short fuse she has, so Korra stayed quiet.

After walking for what felt like forever, they arrived at the end of the sewage tunnel, just a meter above the water. The equalist had no problem opening the round hatch and Korra bent the water beneath into ice so they could climb out without getting soaked. 

“She’s right over here”, the equalist said and escorted the Avatar around a corner, and like they said was one very happy polar bear dog waiting on her owner and best friend.

“Naga!” Korra hugged the big head and Naga showed her love by licking her face.

“Thank you, for helping me get out of there”, Korra said slowly and turned to the equalist, who was standing looking very awkward. “It must’ve been a tough decision to make, and I’m very grateful”, Korra continued, nothing but sincere.

“It’s never tough to do what is the right thing to do”, the equalist said.

“Will you get in trouble for this?”

“Only if I got caught, which I doubt.”

“Come with me.”

“...I can’t do that.”

“Why not? You said it yourself; Amon is dangerous, for everyone. If you want to help the non-benders, then help me take him down.”

“It’s not that simple, Korra. I’m already in too deep. The only way I can help is be right where I am.” They sounded sad, but Korra was surprised they used her actual name. Only her close friends used her name, other people called her Avatar.

“You should get going, I’m sure people is worried sick about you”, the equalist said and backed away slightly. “Good luck, Avatar.”

Korra watched as they disappeared into the shadows. “You too…” Korra murmured. She hopped on Naga’s back and let the polar bear dog take her back to Air Temple Island, her mind full of thoughts, and maybe, deep down, Korra knew who had helped her tonight. 

 

Asami watched from the shadows Korra and Naga making their way back to the island. She removed the mask and sighed in relief. That had been a close one. At least Korra was fine for now, that was the important part. Asami wouldn’t be able to live with herself if Korra had lost her bending. Sure, Korra was hot headed and absolutely despised Asami because of her relationship with Mako, but she had her heart in the right place, Asami knew that now after being around her the last couple of weeks. And she hoped that one day, when all this was over and Korra had forgiven her for the mistakes she’s done, maybe they could be friends. 


	15. Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra helps Asami clean the garage, Marie Kondo style..ish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai! A very short but fluffy piece today, thought it turned out pretty sweet anyway. :3 
> 
> Tomorrow is Ash back again for **PRIDE!**

“I don’t know babe.”

“Asami…”

“I mean, I know I said yes to this but I feel like I have everything under control here.”

“Asami…”

“It’s not that bad.”

“You can barely use the bench for all the stuff!” Korra held out her hand over the said mess on the counter before them. She and Asami had agreed to clean her workspace in the garage, since Asami had been complaining non stop that she didn’t have enough space to work anymore. It was time to sort out old scrap and make the space usable again.

“Babe”, Korra put her hands on Asami’s waist and pulled her closer. “We’re not building a bigger garage, it’s time.”

Asami groaned into her shoulder. “But it’s so much easier…”

“It doesn’t have to be. Like, what about this wrench thing?” Korra let go of her girlfriend and picked out a small tool from the bench. “You have hundred of these, do you really need this?”

“I don’t have any in  _ that _ size. Look,” Asami pointed to the wall, where painted outlines displayed where the wrenches  _ should  _ be. Of a total of fifteen outlines, only one tool was in the correct place. “Okay, I  _ might _ need to clean, I guess.” Asami grimaced.

“I can start putting back all the tools in their rightful place, and you can decide what to toss and what to keep. Is that fine?”

“Fine… But I will hate every minute of it.” Asami muttered, but was happy to receive a kiss on her cheek.

“It’ll be alright. Oh and don’t forget to thank it before putting it in the trash!”

Asami sighed, but got to work. Small metal scraps were the easier things to toss, it just wouldn’t be used anyway. Old, unfinished prototypes were more difficult it seemed. Korra could hear her girlfriend on the other side of the room muttering to herself things like “Why didn’t this work…Right that’s why” and “Did I try to switch out the fuses?” followed by a one sided discussion which mostly ended up in “Thank you” and a trip to the trash can. 

A few hours later Korra had organized all tools and swept the floor. She thought to make some tea for her hard working girlfriend and left her muttering for the kitchen. She put the kettle on the stove, picked out Asami’s favourite green tea from the wide range of different teas from their pantry and made two big cups of steamy, wonderfully smelling tea. She brought a couple of cookies too, she was a little hungry, come to think of it.

“I made some tea”, Korra called out as she walked down the last steps to enter the garage, and found Asami sitting on a chair, clearly upset by the item she’s holding. Korra put down the tray with the tea on nearest bench, that was actually clean by the way, and hurried over to Asami’s side. “Hey, what wrong?” she asked gently before looking down at what Asami was holding in her hands. It was an old, beat up broken glider. It was the glider Korra used when fighting the Red Lotus and Zaheer, when Korra got captured.

“I picked it up after the fight”, Asami spoke quietly, Korra could hear in her voice cracking with emotion. “I kept telling myself to fix it so I could give it back to you when we got you back.” Asami smiled sadly at Korra. “Of course I knew this thing would never fly again, but giving up on it would be like giving up on you.”

“And you never gave up”, Korra smiled back before embracing her girlfriend in a tight hug.

“I never will”, Asami whispered back, her nose nuzzled into the soft brown hair.

They hugged for a short while, all until Korra groaned because of the uncomfortable position she was currently in. Asami moved the broken glider to the bench instead so Korra could sit in her lap. Or, straddle it.

“Thanks, this is way better”, Korra grinned that award winning lopsided grin of hers and put her hands around Asami’s neck. “You know”, she continued while looking over the room. “You cleaned up pretty well in here!”

“You are… Actually right”, Asami nodded, following her gaze around the space. “But, I still think we need a bigger garage.”

“No  _ I _ think we need a clean area to do dirty things on”, Korra smirked mischievously and slowly leaned in.

“Oh, like for oil changes and stuff? That’s a pretty dirty job.”

“Oh just shut up and kiss me.”

“Always.”

The tea went cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so we all get that Asami is the one making the sacrifices in this prompt cause she gotta throw stuff out, yes? Okay good
> 
> Ha de gött hej!


	16. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We remember our brothers and sisters and their fight for our rights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Ashleopard here. And today we're gonna get a bit serious. 
> 
> Obviously this is pride month. As a gay woman, I feel that it is very important that we remember how lucky we are to all be here today - whether we are gay, straight, trans, cis, nonbinary... all of it. Fifty years ago, we would never have been able to even question these identities, and we still wouldn't, if our brothers and sisters hadn't fought for our rights. For our freedom. 
> 
> So while it's in an Avatar Universe twist, this story is real. I'm sure many of you are familiar with it. Please take a moment today to remember the amazing work of Martha P. Johnson and everyone at the Stonewall Riots. And for pride month, please keep these things in your heart, even and especially if you are an ally. 
> 
> This chapter means a lot to me. Before I realized I was gay, I was so much more miserable. I had long hair, no interest in boys, and general self-hatred. Today I have short-hair, a bit more confidence, and surrounded by love. Love from my friends in the community, and love from the people who came before them. 
> 
> So this chapter, remember with me Marsha P. Johnson. A black trans-woman from the 1960's who made the first steps for us so we could even read gay fanfiction without fear.

_“It was many hundreds of years ago. Back before Avatar Aang, the Air Nation genocide, even before Firelord Sozin was born. These were different times, maybe better in some ways. In these times, being gay or trans was much more widely accepted. Avatar Kyoshi stood as a representative of the community. She was strong-willed and resilient, much as her native element. But, little did she know that the generations to follow her would have to be more so._

_“With the genocide of the Air Nomads and the following war, Fire Nation culture spread it’s influence to all the nations. Ignited by Sozin and fueled by Azulon, homophobia that had been quiet in the hearts of Fire Nation citizens became rampant. As the war wore on, this only got worse. People identifying partaking in acts of homosexuality or stepping over gender norms were often arrested, sometimes killed. It was a very dark time for our community. Eventually, it seemed like we were all but extinct. Hiding in the shadows, not even able to come forward to our families for fear of being thrown to the street and the mercy of the Fire Nation._

_“The first change for our community started when Avatar Aang ended the 100 Year War. Of course, this was still many years before we would start feeling safe coming forward, but we consider this a significant even, since it ended the influence of the Fire Nation. However, it would still be decades before the community was drawn together by one woman - so significant that we are gathered here today to celebrate her and everything she did for our community and for us. This woman, as we all know, was Marsha P. Johnson._

_“The year was 127 AG. The rights of the LGBT+ community were still in the dark, for the most part. The city was young, but already gangs had started forming, making the streets unsafe, esspecially to those that were perceieved as… well, ‘queer’. In fact, there really wasn’t much of a community still at that point. Homosexuality was a very grey area, as basically Fire Nation law still prohibited it. While great strides had been taken toward empowering women via Masters Katara and Toph, transgender activities were also frowned upon. Okay, more than frowned upon. Like I said, most of these kids ended up on the streets. It was a really bad time in our history, as both a city and a community._

_“Marsha P. Johnson was one of these kids. Back in these days, there were a lot of bars and stuff that people on the queer spectrum would flock to. Where they could dance and drink and be themselves outside the public eye. Well, Marsha P. Johnson would visit this scene. Basically she would leave her house under her dead name and roll up to the club as… herself._

_“Now, in 127, these bars had sort of overdone themselves. Overstayed their welcome. They drew the attention of the city council, which was still active at this time. The majority of the council members had chosen to ignore them under the pressure of Avatar Aang. However, the Fire Nation representative was not having it. He went over the police chief's head and created the Public Moral Squad. One of the objectives of this squad was to find the ‘gay bars’ and shut them down._

_“The night was June 28th. Two members of the Public Moral Squad infiltrated a gay bar and started placing people under arrest. The exits had been barricaded and everyone was scared. But Marsha was_ not _having it. In a moment of bravery that would resound throughout history, she took a shot glass and smashed it against a mirror. This is what we consider the beginning of the Stonewall Riots._

 _“It was at this point that members of the queer community started gathering around and supporting Marsha. The riots were intense and violent and before they knew what was happening,_ hundreds _of queer people were out on the street and taking a stand for their rights - for_ our _rights._

_“This was significant because, in a time when being queer was so estranged and tabboo, nobody was willing to come out. Nobody knew how many people actually identified on this spectrum. But with the riots came the realization that this wasn’t just a few people - it was a community. A strong community, who was ready for their voices to be heard. Ready for the rights to be given back._

_“Following the Stonewall Riots, Marsha and her friend Sylvia Rivera would go on to found an organization that would help countless homeless queer youth. Not only that, but the riots would finally bring attention to the needs of the LGBT+ community.”_

Asami finished her story with a deep breath and a round of applause. Korra was unable to clap, as she was on the stage behind Asami. However she smiled and gave her fiancée a thumbs up as she glanced back to her. Asami grinned, her eyes twinkling. Korra’s heart skipped a beat.

“It is because of these amazing women and activists that we are all here today. It is now June of 177 AG, marking fifty years since our brothers and sisters began the fight for us. It is because of them that we are allowed to be ourselves. To question our identities. To love the people we love and not be afraid of the consequences.”

She stretched her hand back to Korra. Taking the cue, Korra stepped forward and took her hand, squeezing it tightly. A few cheers erupted from the crowd and she struggled to keep her breathing even. This speech was being broadcast on the radio. She had to keep her cool.

“Which is why my fiancée and I are proud to announce that, along with the support and help of our city’s president, we will be working together to create housing, gather supplies, and spread knowledge to help further the progress of our community.” There was a bit of noise from the crowd but Asami spoke over it. “In honor of Marsha P. Johnson, we will be following in her footsteps. There are still too many kids on the street. Whether they were kicked out by their parents or have been unable to thrive, we plan to open our doors at the end of June to help get roofs over their heads and food in their stomachs.” She looked to Korra, eyes tearing up. Korra nodded and nudged her, telling her to continue.

“I unfortunately cannot talk about this topic without also acknowledging the horrendous attitudes that most trans people are met with. We as a community cannot forget our roots. We cannot forget the trans women that made our voices heard. So we will also offer educational pamphlets to trans youth. Information on hormone treatments, binding, special services to get in touch with, and even other ways you can find other people like you. We’ve been working on these projects for well over a year and are so excited to see it all finally coming together.” The cheers were erupting, louder and louder, to the point that Asami’s voice was being drowned out. She waited for just a moment before exclaiming: “So without further ado, let’s celebrate!”

* * *

 

To Korra, this story meant a lot of things.

She couldn’t find the words to explain everything she felt. When it came down to it, she always remembered her days recovering in the South. She remembered being in so much agony. Not feeling like herself. Granted, it was a very traumatic part of her life. But it was more than that. It had been a part of her that was missing. That had always been missing, but even more prominent the longer she was away from Republic City.

It had been one year into their separation that Korra had realized she was not straight. At the time, she’d taken her worries to the only person she felt she could share these outrageous feelings with: Asami, who had told her it was okay. That she wasn’t straight either. But even though it was only years ago, it still hadn’t clicked with Korra.

In fact, it was only during those months wandering the Earth Kingdom she had come to understand it. She had seen some shady places - met so many different people. Of course she met so many other members of the community. She heard their stories. Of how it had never felt right. Of how they had struggled for so many years before realizing who they really were. How it had hurt and, at the end of the day, whether they were in an alley or a house, they couldn’t give up their identity for the world. Now more than ever Korra understood that.

She couldn’t believe that fifty years ago she wouldn’t have been allowed to fall in love with Asami. Hell, fifty years ago she wouldn’t have been able to even _consider_ that she _might_ be anything but straight! And now, because of her amazing community, she was able to stand in the middle of town, hand in hand with the woman she was set to marry, and even kiss her. She was able to have all this freedom because of those before her. And she was never going to forget it.

“Hey, Korra!” The young couple turned to see Mako and Bolin approaching them through the crowd. “Can we come too?” Bolin asked. Mako was grimacing. “Mako says no, since we aren’t gay, but I want to support you guys! You’re our best friends!”

Korra couldn’t help but laugh a little as Mako continued to look uncomfortable. “Well. Did you listen to the story about Marsha P. Johnson? Do you understand her significance and how it directly relates to pride?”

“Yes!” Bolin exclaimed. “She was a real-life superhero! She worked against all odds so that we could celebrate our differences here today!”

“Awesome,” Asami beamed. “And do you promise to treat everybody here today with respect, even if you don’t quite understand their identities?”

“Absolutely,” Bolin promised. “I will ask every single person I meet for pronouns and tell everyone that I am so happy they're gay!”

“I mean you don’t have to do that-” Korra tried to explain, though Asami’s look had a clear message: _He’s a bit confused, but he’s got the spirit._

“As long as you are mindful of those things, you are absolutely allowed to join us and celebrate pride.” Asami smiled at him and looked to Mako. “Would you like to join us as well, Mako? It would really mean a lot to us.”

Mako looked nervously out to the colorful crowd. Korra knew he’d never been one for big events - he’d even complained out the Spirit Festival before! But a small smile spread across his face and he nodded. “I would be honored.”

“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go!”


	17. Modern AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on that one Tumblr post I saw years ago and can't find? Yes, that one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that is a poor summary but really that's what I got XD  
> All and all, this is one weird chapter, I don't even know what I was thinking here, so if ya'll like wtf? I'm with you.
> 
> Anyhow, Today's June 6, which means Sweden's national day, which means there's a reason to have cake! So go get that cake and I'll see ya'll tomorrow!
> 
> Ha de gött hej!

The time was 08.15 am Monday morning, first day of the first course for the computer science program; computer fundamentals.

Korra had taken a seat on the third row, in the very middle and was a little nervous, but mostly excited to finally start university. Most of her fellow students had already taken a seat in the spacious lecture hall, but one or two walked fast paced through the door, only to realise that the teacher hadn’t even arrived yet, and kind of breathe out in relief, and more casually looked for first empty seat. It had said the lecture started at eight, but most people knew it didn’t really start until quarter past.

Korra looked at her clock. 08.17. The teacher still hadn’t arrived. the front desk was empty too, and there was no jacket on the seat which would indicate they had been there but left to get something. She knew it was a woman named Asami Sato who held this course, along with an another guy called Mako, because Korra had been looking at the course site online at least fifteen times to be sure she had the right time and date and lecture-hall number. She did however not know what she looked like, because Miss Sato’s picture next to her name had only a placeholder.

“Can we go if the teacher doesn't arrive after twenty minutes?” a guy with short blonde hair higher up said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Discussions started up all around the hall. The seat to the left was empty, but to Korra’s right sat a girl, probably Korra’s age give or take, looking through the course book. She wore a dark red baseball hat low on her head, had raven black hair and impeccable red nails.

“What do you think of this?” She asked out of the blue, and Korra had to take a double look just to be sure she was talking to her.

“I guess they’re just running late?” Korra said unsure. The girl looked up at her and, wow. The impeccable red nails matched the full red lips and those clear green eyes would make anyone look twice. She smiled at Korra. “Perhaps. Computer Science major?”

“Yeah, Web development. It’s my first year”, Korra replied with a light blush. She had always had a hard time reaching out to new people, but this girl had this aura of calm around her, making Korra feel like everything is going to be alright. She moved 300 km from her childhood home to go to this university, and all this time she had been anxious about being all alone in a city she didn’t know anyone except her dog.

“What ‘bout you?” Korra asked politely. Maybe they could become friends.

“Oh, only this course”, the girl said with a smirk and looked at her clock. Korra nodded her head, like she knew what that even meant. She took another look around the big hall. People were still talking in small groups and discussed whether or not they should leave while others whined about getting up this early for nothing.

“So, um, I-I’m Korra“, Korra introduced herself and held out a hand. The girl grinned at her. “Hello, Korra”, she said and took her hand and shook it. She then held up a finger. “Just give me moment.”

Out of nowhere, the girl next to her threw the course book down to the teacher’s desk where it landed with a loud bang, making the whole hall to fall into silence.

“I guess it’s time to start now”, she said and stood from her seat. Korra watched wide eyed, and a little shocked because she hadn’t been ready for that loud ass bang, as the girl with raven black hair jumped over the last couple of rows to get to the front.

She grinned at the class. “I thought we could start this lesson talking about my favourite subject; me.”

So, apparently Korra had been sitting next to her Computer fundamentals teacher, Asami Sato. She was twenty-five, had been a student at the university and had a masters degree in Computer Science. When the faculty looked for a new teacher for the computer nerds, Miss Sato had applied with the intention of actually make this course a fun and interesting course, all that it hadn’t been the time she took it four years ago.

“So, for the course. I’m going to be your teacher for most lectures. We’re going to do the Cisco tests, which are frankly real stupid, but a must for the course, you can find the link on the course site. Mako will take you through the glamours computer history lecture, and he will be your supervisor during the lab sessions, except for the one on Friday, then I will accompany him as well.”

Miss Sato took a look at her clock. “Any questions?”

“Do we need to bring anything to the lab sessions?” a student asked.

“Not necessary, no. You all will get two hard drives to use during the sessions, so it’s important to be at the first session when you get assigned a pair. Anyone else?”

She glanced over at Korra, who had to look away, a blush creeping up her face. When no one had any more question she said simply “Alright, class dismissed. Read the first two chapters and do the practice test on the Cisco site by Friday and I’ll see you then.”

Students started to fill out the hall, discussions about the lecture already in the air. Korra sat for another minute before picking up her things and put them back in her backpack. She glanced down at the teacher’s desk, and caught Miss Sato looking at her again, now with a small smile on her lips.

“I-I guess asking if you want to study together isn’t a great idea anymore”, Korra chuckled nervously, trying to sound cool but, yeah of course she wouldn’t.

“I’m sorry if I embarrassed you earlier”, Miss Sato said, looking sincere. “You seemed a little nervous, I just wanted to make you feel more comfortable.”

“Oh, um, yeah thanks, for that”, Korra said with a blush on her cheeks while walking down to the desk.

“But we could still be friends!”, her teacher said quickly. “Teachers and students can be friends, right?”

Korra looked at her surprised. She wanted to be friends…  with Korra. “W-wouldn’t it be weird?” she asked uncertain of the rules.

“I mean, maybe? But as long as we don’t talk about the course it should be fine?” Miss Sato seemed a little confused too, but at the same time she didn’t want to let Korra go.

“I guess we could be friends”, Korra nodded, because really, all she wanted was to have at least one friend that she could hold an actual conversation with.

“Cool!” Sato grinned, and to Korra’s surprise, she felt a little jittery inside upon seeing those brilliant teeth. “So, you wanna grab some lunch?”

“It’s only ten-thirty, a-and I have a class in ten.” Korra was probably blushing again because of her teacher’s eagerness.

“Right, shit, I kind of forgot about that”, she laughed, looking a little embarrassed too.

“But um, I have lunch at twelve if you want to join. To be honest I have no idea which restaurants here is good.”

“Great! Yes, I’ll show you! Twelve you said?” Korra nodded. “Awesome! I’ll see you later then.”

Y-yeah, see you, Miss Sato.” Oh, Spirits she sounded so awkward, but Miss Sato didn’t seem to mind and only answered by holding out her hand and said “Call me Asami.”

* * *

They did have lunch together, and while Asami kept that calm aura around, Korra got comfortable enough to be herself without being nervous and anxious. They talked a lot about Korra’s first day as a student and how Asami’s first couple of weeks had been here. Her, too had moved far from home and had no friends around.

After further hangouts, the girls realised how much in common they had, like both was into martial arts, so they’ll started go to the gym together.

Friday nights most often consisted of video games and movies, along with long discussions about literary anything that Asami found immensely interesting and Korra just enjoyed having because seeing Asami excited and with such passion made Korra happy.

At one point, Korra started hugging Asami when they met up, and when they said their goodbyes. She liked hugging Asami, it was like the jitters she had that first day in class just exploded in the best of ways. And, if Korra was being honest with herself, she knew what it meant. She was crushing on her teacher, and had no idea what to make of that, more than it will never happen. So she kept it to herself.

So came the day of finals. Korra had studied like crazy for the test, she didn’t want to fail her first set of classes. Asami had kept her word by not discussing the class at all, and Korra hadn’t asked her questions outside of the lab room or lecture hall.

She thought she did well on her exams, but you could never really be sure, could you? She hadn’t talked to Asami all week because she needed to stay focused and then when Friday came, there was the official after exams party at the union for all student to enjoy and relax after a hectic week.

Korra was happy. She was a little tipsy from the party but otherwise very happy when walking home that starry evening. When arriving home, she found Asami sitting on the floor, tapping away on her phone.

“Hey”, Korra said happily with a sleepy smile. She didn’t know Asami was supposed to be at her door at one in the morning a Friday night, but she was happy to see her.

Asami looked up at her with a smile and stood. “Hi.”

“What are you doing here so late?” Korra wondered.

“I… went through the tests today”, she said slowly, “A-and I realised that I’m not your teacher anymore.”

Korra stared at her for a moment. “...I passed?”

Asami nodded and watched Korra’s whole face turned into a huge grin. Korra tried not to make any loud noises because they were still in the hallway and she didn’t want to ruin her neighbors beauty sleep, but she jumped up and down on the spot before grabbing Asami’s hands making her jump around with her in a silent cheer.

“Korra, I have to tell you something”, Asami continued as Korra calmed down. “This might ruin our friendship forever but I need to let this off my chest or I think I might explode.” She looked really serious and Korra got scared it would be something bad Asami was about to tell her.

“The reason why I graded the tests so quickly was because I needed to know if I was still your teacher… because I… I’m in love with you.”

Korra felt her whole body fluttered in the best possible ways. Maybe it was the alcohol in her that made her so bold, but all Korra could think of was to pull Asami close and kiss her like she wanted to do for so long, and damn, it was the best kiss she’d ever had. She felt high on life itself when Asami reciprocated the kiss with so much of that passion and eagerness Korra had come to know and love during the months they had known each other.

“I think I’m in love with you too”.


	18. Sorry About My Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami had an awful night out, that ended much better than anticipated. Slight TW for attempted assault!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me again, the Swede. Today is supposed to be Passing, but neither me or Ash wanted to make that one so I switched it to Sorry about my dog. Hope you enjoy !
> 
> Ha de gött hej!

_Come to the club with us, Asami_ they said. _It’ll be fun_ they said. She sighed, annoyed that she has been so easily persuaded by her friends. She hadn’t had a free night in weeks and thought that _finally_ a chance to just stay home, eat junk food, and binge watch Chernobyl, but no. Her friends convinced her that _It’s a gay bar so you don’t have to worry about disgusting straight boys_ so they should be fine just dancing and having a great time.

Again, no. What her straight girl friends had not anticipated was the fact that the straight boys had found out about straight girls venturing into gay bars to get rid of them. And, by the power of the transitive property, so came the straight boys. Less than five minutes on the dance floor and Asami already had an creep on her back dancing uncomfortably close to her, and even though she turned and said “I’m gay, you’re not getting anything from me”, the guy seemed to think she was only saying that to make him stop, so of course he only danced closer. It ended with her most intimidating friend, Kuvira, having to stand between the guy and Asami for him to leave her alone. After two or so hours, Asami had had enough. Not even hanging with her friends and drinking stupidly fruity drinks made this night any better. She hugged her friends, told them she was sorry, but excused herself by saying she had a headache and was going to make it up some other time.

She grabbed her jacket and walked out into the night, with the intention to call a cab. But again, this wasn’t Asami’s night. Her phone had gone cold.

“Fuck my life…” she groaned. It was wicked late, and finding a cab around was next to impossible. Whatever, she could walk. It was only like thirty minutes, she could do that. Maybe it’s exactly what she needed after this disaster night. And it wasn’t too cold out either, pretty nice actually.

The city was usually full of life during the night, but this evening it was pleasantly calming. She got to appreciate the beautiful architecture and see little details she never thought about before when walking the streets. Maybe this evening would end pretty well?

No.

She saw his shadow before she saw him walking behind her. Fuck.

“Hey pretty lady”, the man called out, and when he finally caught up Asami realized it was the same guy from the club. “You shouldn’t be out by yourself at this hour”, he continued.

“I’m fine, thank you and I rather you wouldn’t follow me”, she said sternly, hoping the guy would leave her alone. No such luck though.

“Why, I can’t let a beautiful lady like you go all alone! You’ll never know what weirdos venture these streets…”

 _Like yourself?_ she wanted to retort but took a deep breath and said as calmly as she could, “Thank you, but like I said, I’m fine. Please leave me alone.”

“Oh, c’mon now," the guy put a hand on her arm. “You don’t look like that without expecting a nice guy like me want to talk to you. You are asking for it.”

“Let go of me!" Asami pulled at her arm but the man held on, to the point it started to hurt. She felt herself starting to panic.“You’re hurting me.”

The sound of pounding pattered in her eardrums, and at first she was sure it was her heart, racing with adrenaline. It was when she heard barking that she dared to take her eyes off of her assailant. It was a dog - a  _giant,_ white dog. Quite frankly, it was terrifying. Asami had never been afraid of dogs, but she wanted to run from this one (and the man, hopefully). Once it was only a few feet away the dog reared on it's hind legs (Spirits, it was as tall as Asami!), snarling and snapping it's teeth. 

The man released the vice grip of Asami’s arm. He looked absolutely terrified. Well, if Asami was honest, she was scared too. She jumped away, crying out as the dog lashed out towards the man. 

“GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME”, he screamed, trying to push the dog down.

“Naga!” Someone else was running down the street, and Asami was so grateful it was woman emerging from the dark. She grabbed the white, fluffy dog's collar, giving it a hard tug bacwards and allowing the asshole to scramble away. "I'm so sorry about my dog," the woman said, her eyes unapologetically following the man as he stumbled to his feet. "She just hates creeps." The dog barked again. 

“It could’ve fucking killed me you fucking cunt!" the man yelled at her.

“Nah, my good girl would never. But she will fucking bite you if you talk like that to me." The dog snarled at him, her thirst for blood obviously not quenched. “I suggest you leave this woman alone and walk the other way.” The woman looked sternly at the man. He seemed like he wanted to argue, but the dog obviously was standing between him and what remained of his testicles. He muttered “Fucking bitch” and left the scene.

The woman watched him until he rounded a corner, before moving her attention to Asami. “Are you okay?” she asked, her voice softer. “I overheard your conversation and thought you needed some help.”

“Thank you," Asami said, still a little breathless from all the drama. “He just wouldn’t take no for an answer.” Asami jumped a little when the dog moved, but it's attitude had completely changed. It was panting softly, tongue lolling out the side of it's mouth. When the woman released it, it happily pattered forward, sniffing Asami's feet. She held out her hand and the dog sniffed and licked it. She patted the dog's head and smiled. 

“Her name’s Naga”, the woman announced. “And I’m Korra.”

Asami looked up into kind, blue eyes. “Asami. Nice to meet you both.”

Korra grinned a lopsided smile. “Nice to meet you too.” She looked around the dark, empty street. “Do want me to call you a cab? Or we can walk you home if you like," she asked, still standing a little further away. Asami guessed it was to make her feel comfortable, and she was grateful of that. On further investigation, Asami found the woman very pretty. She wore a light jacket and regular jeans and a grey beanie covered most of her brown hair.

“You know what? I’d loved if you could walk with me the last couple of blocks home. If you don’t mind?”

“No, of course, we don’t mind at all," Korra smiled. She called Naga so she could put the leash back on and together they walked down the road.

“Been out clubbing?” Korra asked after a while. “I-I don’t want to pry, but you look pretty stunning in that dress so I thought… nevermind.” Asami could clearly see the small blush on her face. It was cute.

“Yeah, I was actually”, Asami kindly told her. “I wasn’t really feeling it though, so I left before my friends. I remember that guy from the club too. He must’ve followed me…”

“Sorry to hear that. Some people are just fucking assholes.” She looked down at her dog. “I’m sorry if Naga scared you.”

“It’s fine, I can tell she’s a real sweetheart”, Asami petted the dog again. “Just like her owner." She tried to flirt, and was happy to see those dark skinned cheeks getting a shade darker. “You live around here too?”

“We live close to the Avatar Park, I just felt like taking a different route this evening before bed.”

“I’m grateful you did. Honestly.”

“Me too.”

They smiled like dorks at each other, and looked like that the rest of the way to Asami’s building.

“Thanks again for walking me home, I really appreciate it”, Asami told Korra yet again.

“It was my pleasure. I hope your night ended at least a little better than it started”, Korra spoke softly. Her hand raised to the back of her neck. “I, uhh. This is probably distasteful because of what you just went through but… If you want to hang out sometime -”

“I’d love to”, Asami interrupted, hoping Korra wouldn’t be offended. Korra only grinned that lopsided grin again.

“Alright, awesome. Here”, she handed Asami her phone. “At least now you can write down a fake number if I’m making you uncomfortable." Korra chuckled a little, and damn this girl, Asami thought. She looked in her handbag and luckily found a pen in there and pulled it out and rolled up the sleeve of her jacket. “Please?” She handed Korra the pen so she could scribble down her own number.

Asami grinned. “Now I can call you too, if you gave me the right number”, she winked and Korra laughed.

“Not if I get there first then.”

“You’re not very good at being patient, are you?” Asami asked.

“No, not really," Korra chuckled. “Especially when the girl in question won’t stop flirting with me.”

They looked at each other one last time before saying goodbye with the promise to call each other tomorrow. This night really did turn out great after all.


End file.
